


Maybe?

by SapphireEyes23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mating, Mutual Pining, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: Castiel and Dean have been friends since they were kids, Dean just showed up one day and they seemed to be attached at the hip ever since. When they both presented, it didn't seem to change anything between them, despite how much Castiel was in love with the boy. College graduation looming close,life threatens to pull them apart and send them to opposite ends of the world. Just maybe Castiel can get over himself and tell Dean how he feels.......Maybe





	1. Chapter 1

“What you up to there Cas?”

Dean plopped down in the chair across the table, while stuffing an entire cookie in his mouth  
Cas tried his best to school his expressions but he had been undoubtedly startled by what he’d reluctantly had to accept was is only and best friend. Somehow Dean came over to visit one day and just never seemed to leave

 

“I’m working on my thesis. I’d appreciate it if you left me alone.” Cas glanced up over the edge of the laptop just long enough to make sure Dean was witness to the soul burning glare then returned to his work.

 

Somehow since they were children Dean always managed to get under his skin. Cas would never admit it was because of the soul-encompassing crush he had on his best friend and no matter how many times Gabe pestered him about it, he made a vow to himself after seeing Dean with that girl Lisa, he would never do anything about it. Friends were all they would ever be, and although it would hurt like hell, he was okay with it.

 

Dean seemed to accept the curt response and thumbed through a magazine he’d brought with him to the study room. His classes were over for the day but he had to wait since he was Cas’ ride home. This months antique cars magazine had just come out luckily so at least the articles were new to him, unlike the stacks of other issues he had back at their apartment. Those he had gone through so many times he could almost tell you what was on every page from memory.

 

Dean couldn’t help but pick with his roommate, part of him loved how Castiel gave off this angry cat persona but at the same time he was wildly protective, no one else could pick on Cas if they did they had to deal with Dean. After a few people tested that fact back in high school, no one dared go near Castiel with any ill intent. It was already unusual for Cas to have made it that far, but now to finish his senior thesis and get a degree with honors….almost unheard of. Since Cas was quiet and very non-confrontational, Dean took it upon himself to be his unofficial bodyguard.

 

It was only because of this that Dean even bothered to apply to college, but only the colleges that Cas applied to, he was going to follow him and protect him until Cas told him to go away, whether it was brotherly love or something else that was the force behind the desire, Dean never took the time to figure out.

 

“Is there any way I can convince you to eat that somewhere else?” Cas had stopped typing at some point while Dean was deep in thought staring off into nothing. “I can barely hear myself think with all of the noise you’re making. You do realize theres a no food allowed sign on the door right?”

 

Dean jumped as he was pulled back to reality. “Aww come on Cas, don't be like that. If I left you, who would keep you company?” Flashing his million-dollar smile. “I mean don’t get me wrong, it's not like I wouldn’t rather be elbow deep in an engine right now but I know how stressed you’ve been about this paper. I figured I could come to lighten your mood.” Dean dropped his magazine on the table and switched sides taking the chair right next to Castiel

 

“Plus last time I left it up to you to come find me, we didn’t leave here till almost midnight and that’s only because I came looking for you, and found you asleep with your face in a book.”

 

Castiel released the tension in his shoulders a bit letting his shoulders slump, Dean was right. 

“Alright Dean, let's go home.”

“Great, I’ve got chili in the crockpot, its gonna be awesome” Dean slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the door.


	2. Twisted Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another weekend in the house of Castiel and Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry its a short chapter.  
> Who do you think is the Alpha??? Who do you think is the Omega???

 

“Hey, Dean! Did you mean to leave this stuff out on the table?” Cas called out to Dean after he got out of the shower. Towel wrapped around his hips, he searched the house for his roommate.

 

“Dean?” Cas tapped on the door to Deans room. There was no response and when he pushed open the door he realized that Dean wasn’t even home. The aftermath of Deans date preparation tornado with which he had so long ago gotten familiar. There were shirts thrown across the bed, different pants piled in front of his closet and his hair gel which he so adamantly denied his use of, was left, top off in front of his floor length mirror that hung on the back of his closet door.

 

Cas only shook his head as he slowly put Deans room back together. This wasn’t the first time and much to his chagrin, it wouldn’t be the last. Cas cleaned up the room and put everything back where it should be including the one family photo that included his mother that Dean kept only in his drawer.

 

“Hey Gabe, you mind if I come over tonight?” Cas called up his brother who undoubtedly was up to something. He always did his best baking late in the evening into the middle of the night.

“Sure kiddo, what's up? You usually only willingly hang out with me when something is bothering you.” Gabe was obviously in the middle of mixing something, his Kitchenaid mixer could be heard in the background. “Well Dean’s gone on another date and I really don’t want to be here when they come crashing in in the middle of the night fondling each other, not to mention the morning after is always awkward since I wake up earlier than he does.” Castiel walked back to his room and started to pack an overnight bag in the duffle he kept in his closet.

 

                                                                                              ******

“Oh babygirl, you have no idea what I want to do to you tonight.” Strong words for a wolf who was in denial of his true nature. Dean knew that because of his build he could always get away with whatever he wanted but his true desires, he chose to keep buried deep within himself. No one would ever know that he was disappointed with the way he presented.

 

“Oh really Dean? Tell me, if you could do anything to me right now…would you?” His chosen girl of the week embraced his flirtatious ways not knowing that at this point in the night he couldn’t even remember her actual name.  She looked up at him with her midnight blue eyes, not quite the color his heart desired, but close enough. “Youll find out soon enough, let’s get out of here and go back to my place.” Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out the door to his precious Impala, his baby.

 

Dean knew he was only using her to fill an empty spot in his life, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t have the one person he desired above others so she would do, not to mention she was extra enthusiastic as she had been chasing after Dean for a while now. Whether she was the wolf Dean wanted or not was irrelevant, she was there to scratch the itch that he couldn’t continue to ignore.

 

                                                                                             ******

 

“So bro, when are you going to finally tell your oh so delectable roommate that you’re in love with him? Gabriel was nonchalantly stirring his most recent batch of experiment chocolate raspberry brownies.

 

“I’m not in love with him, and it would do you well to mind your business, I haven’t said anything about how you stare at his brother as a favor, don’t make me change my mind.”

Cas glared at his older brother instantly regretting his choice of refuge for the night. Although it was infinitely better than being witness to whomever Dean chose to bring home this time. So many times before had Castiel been the one to bid farewell to Dean’s numerous one night stands. Jealousy was not an adequate word to encompass Castiels’ feelings. He had been in love with Dean for years, why else would he live with someone who wasn't his same secondary gender? He’d always had the options of the segregated dorms but the thought of being away from Dean was just too much for him to even contemplate.

 

“I’m just saying bro, I’ve been there to witness the heart eyes when you think he isn’t watching, which he isn’t but that doesn’t mean that Sam and I don’t see what’s happening here. I’m just looking out for you bro, I don’t want you to get your heart broken.”  Gabes hand rested on Castiels shoulder with a firm squeeze.  He found it hard to believe this was really about him and not about the infatuation his brother had with the younger Winchester.

 

“Sure this is about me and my heart, are you sure it's not just a way for you to spend more time with Sam? Maybe spoil the alpha rotten so that he looks at no one but you when he decides its time to settle down?” Castiels eyebrows lifted in a curious manner at his brother who was undoubtedly blushing. Unknown to Castiel this most recent batch of brownies was meant for none other than Sam Winchester who inadvertently had admitted to a new admiration for the raspberry and its versatility.

“Whatever Castiel, Dean-o has to be an imbecile to not be head over heels for you at this point. You changed what school you were going to, refused to live in a dorm and even started prematurely working just to ensure that the two of you could afford a place together. If he doesn’t start appreciating you for all you do I swear I’m going to bake him a pie full of laxatives.” Gabriels’ threat was far from empty, it wouldn’t be the first time that he had used his skillful baking to teach someone a lesson and Castiel suspected that it would be far from the last. Lord help anyone that decided to mate the very playful omega.

 

                                                                                           ******

 

Dean laid in his bed wide awake next to the girl that was his ‘flavor of the week’. This was a misnomer as lately, all the girls seemed to look the same, brunettes with blue eyes and a slim, sporty build. He was making his way through the volleyball and softball player at an alarming rate. Dean knew that they were only cheap imitations of the one person that he truly wanted but he never would truly let himself admit it.

 

 No way was he going to open up for that type of rejection. If Cas told him that there was no way that they would be together, he no longer had a reason to live. They had been neighbors growing up and as soon as they presented he knew that Cas was the one for him, but he never told Castiel that. He was always singularly focused, first graduate high school, then college followed by a secure job where he could climb the ranks. As much as it hurt Dean, he’d rather be a friend along for the ride than admit his feelings and be shut out forever.

 

Dean walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, weekend or not, hangovers were no fun. It was only then that he noticed the note, ‘ _I’m at Gabriels house if you need me. There are fresh sheets in the closet for the morning.’_  He couldn’t help but be sad at the amount of consideration his roommate had given him, clearly, he knew not to be home. Dean only hoped that he hadn’t hurt his chances of being with the one person he felt he could fully give in to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while for an update....school...life..you know how it goes

Dean walked his date to the door, only thinking of what school work he had to get done for the day. “ _I had a really good time last night Dean. Maybe next weekend we can go see the new Marvel movie and spend the night at my place?”_ She looked up at him with big blue eyes and placed one hand on his chest. Yet, looking back at her, Dean felt nothing… in fact he couldn’t even remember her name. “Sure thing sweetheart, I’ll give you a call.” He smiled at her stepped back into the apartment. “ _But you don’t have my---_.” Dean closed the door before she could even finish the statement. She’d figure it out, and if she didn’t well, he had bigger issues to deal with at the moment.

 

Dean looked around the place and realized he had some work to do. He began opening windows to get rid of any lingering scents, changed out the sheets on his bed and before he knew it, he was deep cleaning the entire place. Dean moved around like it was a choreographed dance, there was an apple and cranberry crumble baking in the oven, hardy loaded baked potato soup in the crock pot and the beginnings of peanut butter and jelly cookies waiting to go in the oven. The fact that these three foods were among the top of his Castiels list of favorites, the exact reason he was making them. Together or not, Dean was going to take care of Cas like a mate until the day he was pushed away for another.

 

                                                                                *$*$*$*$*

Castiel practically fell off the couched as he attempted to roll over. His not so simple brother was in the kitchen baking yet again, but this time blasting his stereo. “Gabriel, don’t you think it’s a bit early for Def Leopard?” His query went on ignored due to the fact that Gabriel was giving the French toast he was making, its own private concert.

 

“Gabriel” Castiel put his hand on his brothers shoulder, making him jump a foot in the air. “Geeze Cassie, warn a guy before you scare the bejeezus out of him.” Knowing his little brother and his absolute loathing of the morning, Gabe didn’t expect a response, he merely reached over to the counter where a fresh cup of extra strong hot coffee was waiting for him in his mug shaped like a honey bee. Cas kept it here instead of at his own apartment for a few reasons, one, he didn’t want it to get broken when Dean and all of his rambunctious friends were watching football and he didn’t want Dean to make fun of him for it. Alphas don’t have such silly things.

 

“Gabriel I wouldn’t have been able to scare you if you kept the music at a humanly acceptable level, its amazing you’re not deaf and haven’t been kicked out due to noise complaints. I’m your brother and I’d report you.” Cas clutched his mug sitting down on a stool at the bar. Gabe slid a plate in front of him, making a show of drizzling the honey from an unnecessary height onto his cinnamon French toast.

 

“Whatever Cassie. So you plan on going home soon or are you hiding out here all weekend? You know how your dream man gets when you disappear for too long.” Gabriel was cleaning up the mess he made instead of peering over at his brother. There was definitely some strong desire between Castiel and Dean, except they seemed to be the only ones not to know it. Anyone who spent time around them could see that they were both pining for each other, both too afraid to do anything about it. Gabe wanted to push, but the last time he pushed Cas into a relationship the chick turned out to be a nutcase who tried to kill his brother….

 

“okay well, you know the deal, stay as long as you want, just lock up if you leave before I get back. I have some errands to run then I need to go to work.” Gabe grabbed the container of raspberry and dark chocolate brownies off the counter, grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. Without even looking up “Tell Sam I said hi.” Castiel smirked to himself when he saw his brother hesitate on the way out the door.

 

                                                                                *$*$*$*$*

 

“Dean!! It smells SO good in here!! What are you making, and can I have some?” Charlie plowed into the apartment and set up her laptop and books across the coffee table not taking a moment to allow her best friend to even acknowledge her presence. “Hey Charlie, make yourself at home why don’t you.” Dean ruffled her hair before plopping down next to his best friend. “I just might Dean, be careful. Anyway that doesn’t answer my question. There are delicious smells in the kitchen. It smells suspiciously like loaded baked potato soup and…..” Charlie took an over exaggerated inhale, “ it that….would that happen to be an apple & cranberry crumble in the oven? I’m totally staying for dinner dude.” Amused by her ways Dean just smiled.  “Sorry Red, that food has already been spoken for.” Dean thought about it for a second, he didn’t even know if Cas would be coming home tonight. He felt guilty enough knowing he was the reason that Cas has fled the apartment in the first place.

 

D: Hey Cas you coming back tonight? 

_He really wanted to ask was he coming home_

C: I can stay away, I don’t want to intrude

            _Please don’t make me meet yet another one night stand_

D: You can’t intrude in your own apartment Cas

D: Anyway, I’m prepping dinner and just wanted to know if you’d be here

C: Well, that depends on what you’re making…

            _If Dean was prepping this early that meant either something was marinating…hopefully his burgers, or something was going in the slow cooker_

D: I guess you’ll have to show up to find out

C: If you insist on maintaining the mystery

D: Dude you still haven’t given me an answer

C: yes Dean I have some business to attend to then I shall be back

  

 

                                                                             *$*$*$*$*

 

Castiel placed his phone back down on the counter top and cleaned up after himself, he was always a considerate guest. Luckily, after the first few times Dean caused Castiel to flee his own apartment, he began keeping spare clothes at Gabes. It was quite convenient over the past year, although every time he used those clothes…his heart broke a little more.

 

Castiel wanted Dean for himself, but was convinced that Dean could never want someone like him in return. First none of the one night stands he’d witnessed of the _walk of shame,_ as Gabriel had informed him it was called, none of them were men. Also knowing Dean grow up he could see how he denied his omega side. Sure he embraced his love of cooking, but that wasn’t gender specific, look at Gabriel, he was a omega but he worked at a bakery and had been making confectionary art since he could see the counter tops.

Cas put on his polo and khakis, he had to head into the student business center, get in a few hours at the helpdesk then he would go home to face the subject of his every fantasy.

 

                                                                                 *$*$*$*$*

 

“Earth to Dean” Charlie was snapping her fingers in front of his green eyes. “You alright man? I asked you a simple question and not only do I get no answer you go all _invasion of the body snatchers_ on me. Whats up? I’d say you were happy but your face is some weird mix of happy and scared”  Dean had no clue how long he’d been lost in his own thoughts, but by the concerned look on Charlie’s face, it had been way too long. He couldn’t tell her he’d been fantasizing about his roommate, living in a house together, kissing him when he walked through the door, cuddling up for a movie after a long day at work….maybe eventually a few pups. That last one scared him the most.

 

“Yea I’m good red, so tell me beyond mooching food what brings you by today?” Dean stood up and headed back to the kitchen, there was too much on his mind to be idle. Thank goodness he still had cookies to put together but instead of peanut butter and jelly, he opted to mix up a fresh batch of white chocolate chip, one of own personal favorites.

 

“I figured after that display of drunken debauchery last night, I should grace my handmaiden with his queens presence. Honestly I’m amazed you’re up and functional right now. I figured for sure I’d be nursing a puking man back to health, now the fact that theres food, well.. that’s just a bonus.” Charlie smirked and went back to her school work, her latest programming project was due soon, and well she couldn’t just stop at good, it had to be amazing.

 

“I didn’t think we were that bad, I mean so what we did a little making out at the bar…its not like its anything you haven’t seen before Red.” Dean popped a few white chocolate chips in his mouth and pulled the crumble out of the oven to cool. He wont bake the cookies for a few hours, ” _the dough always did better if it chilled before baking_ ” helpful tips from Gabe the resident baker.

 

Dean dropped back on the couch and put on a movie. He loved that he and Charlie could just co-exist and not need to talk constantly.

 

“So…..are we not going to talk about how you’re making Castiels favorite foods or….. “ Dammit why couldn’t Charlie leave well enough alone.

 

“I’m just trying to say I’m sorry for making him leave the apartment last night. I mean I didn’t _make_  him leave, but I know he left because of me and……ummm.” Dean looked down at his hands embarrassed.

 

“You don’t even remember her name do you Dean? Dud I don’t know why you go through all of this, just tell that blue-eyed hunk of man meat he’s yours already.” Charlie watched the blush on his ears, she knew Dean was pining away for his best friend, but too many comments from that man that claimed to be his father, thankfully he was long gone, but the damage was done.

 

“He’d never want anybody like me Red, he’s going places, he’s going to be some corporate CEO one day. You know he needs some perfect, proper, delicate, beautiful omega.” The self-loathing came across as a scent all to itself. Somehow breaking through the strong scent blocker he used daily out of habit.

 

“We’re not getting into this again Dean, but I will tell you this, YOU ARE AMAZING. YOU ARE PERFECT. YOU ARE BADASS.” Charlie waved her hand in front of Deans face as if she was attempting a Jedi mind trick.

 

Charlie left later that day with a container of soup before Cas came home. As soon as she sat down into her car she made a phone call.

 

“ _Lucky the elf what’s your favorite color?”_ Gabe answered his cell the same way every time, Charlie wondered if business calls got the same treatment.

“ _I don’t know about you but I think its about time we get these two idiots together. Now I know for sure Dean’s lost on Castiel, and last I heard it was Deans name Cas would say in his dreams. So I say we make this happen. You in?”_

Gabriel had a glint in his eye that concerned Sam whom he was currently sitting with.

_“You know me your highness I’m always down for some mischief. Those two knuckleheads were made for each other, consider me at your service.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just can't seem to do right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Its been a while since I've updated the story. School is taking all of my time right now. I will update as often as the inspiration strikes.

Dean decided to try and let Charlie's words mean something; Instead of freaking out over what he couldn’t control. He went for something he could control; he deep cleaned every common area in the apartment with the greatest hits of Led Zeppelin blasting at ear bursting levels. He was vacuuming the living room and lip syncing to Ramble On, it wasn’t until the second chorus that the knocking on the door finally made it through the music.

 

“Did you forget your key again Cas?” Dean turned off the vacuum and jogged over to the door. When he snatched it open, he barely hid the look of shock on his face. “Lisa?” With a hand in the center of his chest, she pushed him back into the apartment. “What are you doing here I thought..”her lips silenced the end of that sentence.

 

Lisa cupped his face in her hands “Oh Sweetheart, I know you were only joking, besides, it’s not like I’m getting in the way of anything here.” Lisa strolled straight into the living room and laid across the couch as if she were in her own home. “What is that delicious smell? Are you cooking? You always were a good cook.” She glanced around at the cleaning supplies. “And a good housekeeper. Those are qualities that will always work in your favor.”

 

Dean walked over to the couch in a stupor, not only had he just been kissed by Lisa but here she was sitting on his couch, deciding to be back together with him. If this had been a month ago, well… Dean would be ecstatic, but now… he just needed her to go.

 

“Lisa, I don’t know what you think is going on here, but we” Dean gestured between the two of them. “are over. You cheated on me remember? Saying something about how I was stupid for thinking a male omega could satisfy you..” Deans scent blockers were being burned through by the spicy aroma of his fury. Cinnamon and ginger.

 

“Yes well, I’ve decided to give you another opportunity.” Lisa stood and pushed Dean up against the counter silencing him once again with a kiss. Lost in the kiss Dean grabbed Lisa by her thighs, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They spun, and he sat her on the counter next to the ingredients for the pb&j cookies that would never be made.

 

Driven on by the growing scent of arousal the two began to practically rip clothing off of each other in the middle of the kitchen.

 

                                   

                                                         *$*$*$*$*

 

Cas had a trying day working the helpdesk; it was like every freshman in the department managed to come up with the most rudimentary issues for him to solve. As irritating as they could be, Cas was grateful for his mind being kept busy. If not, he’d be forced to think over Gabriels words. Maybe even be forced into action because of them

 

“Hello Castiel, I didn’t know you were working the help desk today.” Hannah strolled up and leaned over the desk tracing her finger over the pen he held in his hand.

“Hello Hannah, I decided to pick up a few more hours to get more experience as well as help guide young students such as yourself.” Castiel looked up with nothing more than a professional smile in her direction.

 

“What a noble decision for an alpha such as yourself Castiel, however, could a young student such as myself, repay you for such a selfless act? Maybe dinner, tonight, at my place?” Cas couldn’t help but notice as the blush crept up her cheeks. Hannah was a sweet beta girl that he’s known had a crush on him since their freshman year, she was pleasing to the eye but just not what his inner alpha desired. Her scent was all wrong, too much sweet apple, no spice, and some lavender which managed to turn his nose.

 

“That is very kind of you Hannah, but I must decline I already have plans.” Castiel did not think it was necessary to inform her that his ‘plans’ were going home to see what Dean had been so mysterious about cooking.

 

“Oh well…maybe another time then?” Hannah tried to hide her disappointment behind a smile, but it was evident in her eyes.

“Another time.” Castiel nodded at her and went back to writing in his notebook, not paying attention to when exactly Hannah walked away.

 

Castiel used his time at the desk in between helping other students to go over the steps left in his life plan.  Next on the list was graduate school, at the rate he was going, he was definitely going to get a scholarship. With undergrad graduation happening so soon, he should start applying for every scholarship he could qualify for.

 

“Castiel I’m here for my shift at the desk.” A young man with brown hair stepped behind the desk only leaving enough room for Castiel to slip by. “Eli, you’re a little early, I wasn’t quite expecting you yet.” Castiel gathered up his belongings and relinquished control of the computer at the desk. “Fair warning, it seems to be Murphy's law type of day for the freshman.” With his last comment, Castiel pat Eli on the back and walked in the direction of the parking lot. He was not going to question being set free early.

 

Castiel pulled his cell out of his bag, the annoying Lollipop ringtone. “Yes, Gabriel….no I just left the desk…are you sure this has to happen now? Alright, I will be waiting by my car.” Castiel hung up the phone and walked the rest of the way to his car. 

 

By the time he placed his bag in the back Charlie was pulling up in her yellow bug.

“Your chariot awaits my good sir.”

Cas rolled his eyes, an action no doubt, learned from his time around Dean.

“So are you or my brother going to tell me what this is about?” Castiel folded his arms across his chest as she began to drive away from the school. “I suck at buying practical presents; you’re the perfect man for the job Cas.”

 

Charlie sent a text to Gabriel saying she had Cas and was going to take him with her to the mall while he handled the issue back at the apartment.

 

“Charlie is this going to take long? I don’t want to leave my car, and I know Dean will probably be waiting for me. Maybe I should call him and let him know I’ll be late.”

 

                                                                               *$*$*$*$*

 

Cas’ ringtone echoed through the house as Deans phone sat on the coffee table. Dean ran out of his bedroom in nothing but his boxers, leaving behind a sleeping Lisa to get to it before Cas ended the call. “Hey Cas, …Yea no I understand….there's no rush….I’ll see you later then.” Dean kept is tone cheery and carefree, but his disappointed scent betrayed him.

 

Dean sat down on the couch with his head held in his hands. He kept telling himself he had to get over Cas, he didn’t deserve him. Hell, he literally just slept with Lisa. There was no way Cas would want someone like him anyway, Cas was proper, all about business and highly successful. Three things Dean was not.

 

He was brought out of his mini pity party by a knock at the door; he ran to open it, so Lisa didn’t wake up, that was a can of worms he wasn’t quite ready to handle.

 

“Dean-o, Hows it going? Stupid question I can smell how it's going.” Gabriels' eyebrows did a suggestive dance. ”Just consider me your personal redo button. I’m here to fix it all before my poor brother gets home.” Dean stood holding the door open with his mouth hanging open. Just before he pushed it closed his baby brother, Sam came in the door.

 

“Sam? What are you doing here?” Dean quietly closed the door and ushered everyone into the kitchen to put more distance between them and the mistake currently sleeping in his bedroom. “Well Gabe and I kind of have a date later tonight but he said he needed my help first.“ Sam shrugged and started poking around the kitchen looking for a snack.

 

“So Gabe finally wore you down huh Sammy?”

 

“Okay first its Sam, it hasn’t been Sammy since I was 12. Second, yea I figured why not go out on a date with him?” Sam seemed a little nervous but defensive about the whole situation so Dean figured he’d let it be for now. He needed to figure out how to get them out before Lisa woke up.

 

“Gabe, why are you here? What's going on?” Dean walked over to Gabe while he was cracking open windows and lighting candles around the living room. “Well…” Gabe peaked around Dean to make sure Sam wasn’t listening. “I plan on taking my date home after we go out to dinner and I can't very well do that if Cas is laying on my couch now can I? That means I’ve got to get rid of any sign of your latest hookup.

 

Dean started glancing back and forth between his bedroom door and Gabriel; his scent gave him away. “Dean-o, tell me she isn’t still here… this is way past the time for a walk of shame.”

“Well…” Dean couldn’t think of any words to say to explain exactly what was waiting behind that door.

 

“Dean? Please tell me I don’t recognize that scent.” Sam walked out of the kitchen with a bag of chips and an angry and concerned look on his face. “Tell me you didn’t do what I think you did and especially not with _her_.”  Gabriel now looked confused he was missing something.

 

“Well, I would like to Sam, but I can’t. It just happened, she showed up and next thing I knew….” Dean wildly gestured in the air.  “Gabe we have to get her and that scent out of here completely before…”

 

At that moment the front door opened


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody, I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to post a new chapter. The end of the semester has been kicking my behind. Also, I was looking for inspiration as to how I want this all to unfold.

Cas stepped into his apartment to see his brother and two best friends gawking at him as if he’d just walked in wearing a sequin bikini and high heels. The day had been long enough already, Charlie and her gift obsession had worn his patience thin.

“I don’t even want to know, just don’t call me for bail money.” Cas pinched the bridge of his nose after he put away his jacket. No one said a word so he turned and headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

 

Still, no one in the living room moved, all seeming to have a telepathic conversation. Dean’s eyes bounced between the kitchen and his bedroom door, there was no way he was getting out of this without a miracle.

 

Gabriel was tense but he was curious, who exactly was in Deans room and why did they have to hide it from Cas? Now was not the time for his questions, but later tonight he would demand some answers from Sam.

 

“Dean is this loaded baked potato soup?” Cas yelled out from the kitchen. Sam cringed knowing that there was no way that his deep voice didn’t make it all the way to Lisa. He looked at his brother and nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen. Sam then pointed at himself and Gabe, then the bedroom door, then the front door.

 

With an unspoken plan in place, the brothers got to work. Dean headed for the kitchen with the goal of keeping Cas in there for as long as possible without letting him see or hear Lisa as Sam and Gabe got her out of the apartment.

 

“Umm yea Cas, I um… I made it for dinner.” Dean couldn’t help but feel a little giddy when he saw the sparkle in the alpha's eyes. Dean then walked over to the stove to draw Castiels eyes to the crumble placed there and turning his back to his bedroom door.

                                                                                   *$*$*$*$*

Sam rushed into Dean’s bedroom dragging Gabe with him. Lisa was just starting to wake up. Sam grabbed her pants threw them at her and told her to put them on. His tone left no room for argument.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing here, but I’m not going to let you hurt Dean again.”  
Lisa finished zipping her pants and smirked.  
“Oh I’m sure you can smell exactly what we were doing here, or would you like me to paint you a picture.”

Sam grabbed Lisa by the arm passing her shoes and purse to Gabe.  
Gabe went to open the window to air out the room. The less of her scent when they opened the door, the better.

“We’re going out this door and straight out the front, if you make one sound, I will make sure you regret it.”

Gabe was standing back amazed how the gentle giant of a man had turned so cold. He never wanted to on the receiving end of that glare and tone. Luckily Lisa had only been wearing flats so he stuffed them in her purse, and followed them out of the room.

 

                                                                                   *$*$*$*$*

Dean heard the creak of his bedroom door and when he looked up to see his moose of a brother with his hands over Lisa’s mouth as Gabe shoved her towards the door. His chest tightened.

“I made this too and there were going to be cookies too but Charlie came over and distracted me. Next thing I know she ate all the raw cookie dough and was leaving with a container of soup saying something about shopping.” Deans voice was strained watching the almost three-stooges-esque scene play out behind Cas. It was only by a true miracle that he didn’t turn around until Sam had Lisa through the door.

“Gabe….you know I’m not one to judge but are you wearing a purse? And are you wearing some sort of perfume? I swear just one whiff and I’m getting a headache.” Cas put his hands on the counter and looked at his brother confusingly. Gabe hadn’t had a purse in his hands when he walked in, or maybe he did. Clearly, the night needed to be over for him.

“Come on Cassie you know it looks good on me.“ Gabe did a spin move and began to model the bag. He sniffed around for a second and paused. He could still smell Lisa. “You know what bro, you might be right though, this perfume isn’t quite right. Hey Dean-o why don’t you crack open a window to help get _rid of that scent_ ” Dean knew exactly what or should he say who it was Castiel was scenting.

“Yea Gabe, I will I’m gonna put this crumble back in the oven to warm it through. Then I’ll start on the windows.”

Cas walked back to his bedroom to change. Whatever Gabe was wearing was vaguely familiar, he’d smelled it elsewhere but it wasn’t worth his time to figure out where right now. His favorite soup was waiting for him in the kitchen and there was a crumble he’d finish if it killed him. He didn’t mind what he was wearing but he wanted to fully enjoy the soup and he could only enjoy comfort food like that in his comfy clothes.

With Cas in his room, Dean rushed to the door to see Sam standing there, arms folded with his most intense bitchface. “You _will_ explain yourself later. Now Gabe and I are late for our date, so you get a reprieve for now.”

“I know Sammy. I know, I’ll explain it all I swear, just not now. Here tonight can be on me.” Dean pushed $40 into Sams' hands and hurried back inside to open the windows. Dean could only pray that he could get rid of the scent completely before Castiel realized who it belonged to and that it was most definitely not Gabriel.

                                                                                *$*$*$*$*

Sam stuffed Lisa into her car and waited for Gabe to come out with her purse. A few minutes later Gabe rounded the building strolling into the parking lot looking rather proud of himself. Sam grabbed the purse from him and threw it onto the passenger seat.

Gabe bent down to the passenger side window “ Your shoes are in your purse.”

“Get out of here and I don’t want to see you around here again.” Sam stepped away from the car and glared as Lisa turned the key and pulled away.

“So are we going to talk about that or…” Gabe let it hang in the air.  
“Yea I'm sorry about all this, let's go out and I’ll explain what I can.” The two of them walked over to Gabes Jeep. Gabe weighed his options and decided not to ask more questions until later. He started off in the direction of the restaurant he knew Sam and his rabbit food tendencies would enjoy.

“So Dean donated $40 towards our night. Meaning he knows he’s in trouble when I talk to him. So are you finally going to tell me where you’re taking me?” Sam glanced over at Gabriel hoping to get a hint. Gabriel had an uncontrollable sweet tooth, so he hoped wherever they went there were some healthy options to go along with whatever dessert Gabriel was going to get.

“Well, I don’t need to tell you because we’re here.” Gabe pulled into the parking lot of one of Sams favorite restaurants _True Food Kitchen_. Normally he only went here once a month, but clearly, Gabe was looking to impress.

Gabriel looked over in time to see the sparkle in Sams' eyes, this was his favorite restaurant. In spite of a rocky start at least he’d gotten this part right.

“You know I kept trying to think of where you would take me so I could figure out what would be my healthy options, this…I wasn’t expecting.” Sam gestured at the front of the building as Gabriel held the door open for him. Something unusual which put Sam off balance, as an alpha he’s used to being the one in charge and being the one to do all the grand gestures. Gabriel was different than any other beta, that’s the only reason he finally gave him a chance.

“Hey, I called ahead, Gabriel.” Gabe leaned in close to whisper something to the hostess causing her to smile and look up at Sam.

“Right this way you two. Enjoy your dinner.” She sat them at a table away from everyone and walked away.  
“Hey, she forgot to give us menus.” Sam turned in his seat trying to catch someones attention.  
“Don’t worry about it Samsquatch, I’ve got it all taken care of. You said you were only giving me this one chance, so I left nothing to chance.”

Just as Gabriel finished his small speech a waiter appeared next to the table holding Sams favorite appetizer, edamame dumplings, and a small flight of his favorite drinks. It didn’t matter what happened for the rest of the night the speechless look on his face was all Gabriel ever wanted to see.

 

                                                                             *$*$*$*$*

 

Dean was lighting a few candles after closing the windows when Cas walked out of his room. Dean practically tripped over himself trying to walk closer.

“Hey Cas ready for some dinner? By the time we’re done eating, the crumble will be perfectly warm for you.” Dean tried so hard but he could swear he sounded like a 5th grader talking to a girl for the first time.

“Its loaded baked potato soup, of course, I’m ready.” Cas sauntered over to the cabinet and grabbed his favorite soup bowl. (it was deeper than all the rest). Dean took this time take in the man in front of him. Black sweatpants sitting low on those begging-to-be-kissed hips, a soft t-shirt from when he was a camp counselor.

Dean was so lost in his own fantasy that he hadn’t noticed Cas wasn’t even standing in front of him anymore, but had moved to the couch and was asking about his day. Thank goodness for that because the kitchen was slowly being taken over by omega arousal instead of the dessert in the oven.

“Huh?..oh, not much happened today. Like I said Charlie came over and hung out. She’s got some project due soon so she probably just needed a change of scenery to focus.” Dean spoke loud enough to be heard from the kitchen as he checked the crumble and scooped his own bowl of soup.

After he plopped down on the couch, probably closer to Cas than normal friends sat, he grabbed the remote from the coffee table. “So you up for a movie tonight? Or should we watch one of your nature documentaries? I swear if I didn’t know better I wouldn’t think you were a business major.” Dean couldn’t help but to tease the alpha, he could be so adorable and innocent sometimes Dean did anything he could to make him smile.

Cas snatched the remote from his hands and pulled up the documentary he’d meant to finish a few days ago. “Business is a job, nature and its preservation is for fun.” Cas smirked at Dean as the documentary played. He barely paid any attention, too lost in the heavenly bowl of soup in his hands. The day Dean finds someone to settle down with will be the saddest day of his life.

                                                                           *$*$*$*$*

  
Later that night…..

 _Gabe: So I need you to tell me all you know about some chick named Lisa_  
 _Charlie: How do you know that name? What happened?_  
 _Gabe: Well Sam and I had to sneak her out of Dean and Cas place earlier_  
 _Gabe:_ Me _and Sam were headed on a date so I didn’t ask questions_  
 _Charlie: What!??! I_ cant _believe_ shes _back._  
 _Gabe: So bad news?_  
 _Gabe: should I make her some “revenge brownies”?_  
 _Charlie: Horrible news, we gotta get these two together before she screws it up_  
 _Charlie: hold off on the brownies, but you might need to_  
 _Charlie: Also I want ALL the deets on that date_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry that it has been a long time since I've updated this one is a bit long too. I've been working and searching for some inspiration. There will be more updates to come.

 

Castiel went to his room that night with a lot on his mind. So many things…so many different ways to interpret it all. The day was long enough without being dragged out by Charlie and her shopping extravaganza. Dean had made sure that he was coming home for dinner, was that so he knew how much to cook? Did he plan to have dinner with someone else? The soup was his favorite, but Dean likes it just as much.

The guilty look on Deans face and the way he shied away after their brothers left only makes him believe that his presence made Dean uncomfortable, but when they were on the couch they were practically cuddling while watching Deans most recent movie obsession.

“Get over yourself, he couldn’t possibly want someone as awkward as you.” Cas mumbled at himself and settled down and spent the night dreaming of his emerald-eyed fantasy.

_Out in the kitchen…_

After a long night of movie watching, Dean let Cas go to bed while he cleaned up the soup and crumble dishes. The night he had planned was ruined. He’d wanted to apologize to Cas for basically kicking him out of his own home _again_. He made his favorite soup and even made a dessert other than pie, that should be enough of an apology right? But now, he’d gone and slept with Lisa, the girl he was running from when he agreed to move in with his best friend.

Lost in his own thoughts Dean fell asleep on the couch. The fact that he had curled around the pillow that was doused in Castiels scent, well that was nobody’s business.

                                                                *$*$*$*$*

“Ok spill, what the hell happened?” Charlie plopped down in the booth across from Gabe who already had his hands wrapped around a mug of hot cinnamon cocoa.

“With my date with Sam or…” Charlie didn’t appreciate the mischievous smirk on his face.  
“you know what the hell I mean, how did that…… _thing_ ….. weasel her way back to Dean?” Charlie looked up at the waitress as she approached and ordered a mug of cider. This place kept it year round.

Gabe took his time relaying what happened as far as he knew and what information had been told to him by Sam. He didn’t know much but from what he could tell, Lisa reappearing meant trouble.

“I’m not one to trash talk anyone. I’m a firm believer in everybody should march to the beat of their own drum, but she’s….” Charlie searched for the right word to explain how she felt about the one woman that had twisted Dean up so bad he was only a shell afterward.” Well, you saw what he was like when he first moved in with Castiel. _She did that._ ”

Gabe grimaced, he remembered the worn omega that had shown up on his brothers' doorstep, the man Castiel had made it his personal responsibility to rebuild. Even if in the end he would be heartbroken and useless for anyone else. How they couldn’t see that they were perfect for each other was beyond him. Idiots belonged together, now they just have to make them realize they deserve it.

“Okay so Lisa resurfacing means trouble, you said no brownies, so I’m assuming that you have another angle.” Gabe was hoping for a slightly more direct approach than what Charlie proposed, but sneaky was something he could do, and he did it well. Although not as adventurous as he wanted, he’d have fun with it.

“Now that’s handled….” Charlie leaned closer, her expression edging toward downright terrifying. “What are your intentions with Sam. If you value your life, take this question seriously.”

Suddenly in the hot seat, Gabe squirmed but answered honestly. Satisfied with his answers, Charlie let the conversation lean back to their scheming.

                                                                        *$*$*$*$*

“Hey Dean, I know the break is coming up, and we usually spend it together but….there's this girl.” Dean took in the fidgeting and the way Sam bounced on his feet. There wasn’t much Dean could do without trying, but spotting when his younger brother lied to him…he could do that in his sleep. “Yea Sammy, go ahead and woo your girl. Don’t worry about me, I’ll pick up some extra hours working at the shop or pick up a temp gig for the week.” Dean didn’t know where this was going, but he’d let Sammy have his secret, for now anyway.

Dean walked Sam to the door. “I want details when you get back Sammy.” “It’s Sam. It hasn’t been Sammy since I was a chubby 12-yr old.” Sam tried to give a bitchface, but the upward quirk in his lips gave away his amusement at their age-old bickering. “You’ll always be Sammy to me, even if you are an overgrown moose.” Dean patted Sam on his back and pushed him out the door, stopping any opportunity for a retort.

He hadn’t even thought about the fact that spring break was coming up. Its only been twice but it's been a tradition for them to spend it together. They would throw a dart at a map and have a road trip in that general direction. Whatever Sam is planning is putting an end to those plans. With a good number of people at the shop also being students, Deans got a good shot at picking up some extra hours. Less time at home is less of a chance he’ll have to face Lisa again. He never could really tell her no.

                                                                      *$*$*$*$*

Walking out of his advisory meeting with the head of his department Castiels plan was once again derailed. “Hello, Castiel. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Daphne, a brunette omega, strolled up hooking her arm in his and guiding him to a bench near the path. She was exactly the type of omega his family expected him to end up with, professionally minded, submissive and eager to please. None of which were positives in his mind.

 

“Well I do have plans, but I can spare a few minutes, is there something that requires my assistance? “ Castiel turned to grab a small notepad out of his messenger bag. He always processed things better if he could write them down. “ Well, spring break is coming up next week.” Daphne was beginning to blush but was determined to get through her obviously rehearsed speech. “There is a group of us that are going to Cabo San Lucas for the week, and I would really like to know if you wanted to go with us.” Daphne rushed through those words so quickly Castiel almost didn’t hear them all.

 

“I’m not sure that I would make a good addition to the group. I have been told that I am awkward and my tendency to stare can be quite off-putting.” Castiel put his notepad away and tilted his head in confusion at her inflamed cheeks. “Also, you would be the only one on the trip that I would know, and I wouldn’t want to monopolize your time. I do appreciate the offer; however I must decline.” Daphne’s shoulders slumped as she mumbled a quick goodbye and hustled to get away from the area. In her haste, she ran straight into Charlie almost knocking the laptop out of her hands.

 

“Cas!! There you are, I tried to catch you after your meeting. I got a closer parking spot this time, and Gabriel is going to meet us there.” Since they all became friends one way or another, they had been meeting up at the bakery where Gabriel worked to blow off steam and decompress. Today was Charlie’s turn to drive.

“So…..what had miss perfect running off?” Charlie glanced over at Cas while they walked to her car.

“She invited me to Mexico for spring break. However, I politely declined. I’m not sure why she asked me, she has plenty of friends going.” Castiel explained the conversation. “Oh Cas, you are so adorably oblivious. She has had a crush on you since freshman year. But you have only had eyes for one person.” What Charlie was insinuating meant that the conversation they just had was intended for a romantic getaway, starting of a relationship of sorts. Castiel knew he was always a little socially awkward, but he apparently had missed that whole situation altogether.

 

“You’re insinuating that I am romantically interested in someone. You and I both know that I am fully committed to my work and don’t have time for such things.” Castiel repeated the line that he’d been taught by his family. School first, relationships can happen later. “Cas the only reason you’re not looking is that the omega of your dreams already lives with you in domestic bliss.” Charlie gave him a pointed look, leaving no room for misunderstanding precisely who she was talking about.

 

“I don’t want to think about it, he’s not interested in….he deserves more than me.” Castiel wouldn’t say the name. “He’s also made it clear that he will not date men so even if I were to admit that I may possibly harbor any amorous feelings towards a certain omega, it’s a moot point.” The little car pulled into the parking lot where Gabe was waiting outside.

“Hey bro, who kicked your puppy?” Gabriel noticed the slump in his shoulders and sad disposition. Castiel shook his head, walked in and claimed a booth for them all. Glancing over at Charlie as she rolled her eyes. “Casanova here, turned down a trip to Cabo with Daphne because he is still pining away after a _certain_ green-eyed someone.”

Gabriel, unknown to Castiel had spiked the drink Castiel ordered. A little liquid courage would help him unwind and get him to spill his guts uncontrolled. “So what are we doing this time, denial that he wants you or denial that you want him?” It wasn’t the first time he’d heard it. Right after Dean moved in Gabriel had to deal with a drunken Castiel waxing poetic about _‘iridescent emerald eyes and a scent so irresistible.’_   
  
As the day turned into night, the drinks went from spiked to straight shots. The more alcohol in his system the more freely Castiel would share his feelings. Tossing back the next round. “Gabriel you don’t un..under…stand, Dean is perfect. He…He’s not sub….submi…he doesn’t take shit from anybody. He won't admit it, but he’s a genius. Since he moved in, I’ve never called maint….mainten…he fixes everything. Dishwasher? Fixed it. Bathroom sink? Fixed it. Broked the ceiling fan? Fixed it. How could someone that amazing want someone as awkward as me? I can’t have him the way I want. So I will gladly be his friend. Yea it’ll hurt when he leaves. But somethings better than nothing.” Castiel scent was proud yet depressed at the same time. He was broadcasting his feelings for anyone in a 50 yard radius. He was obviously proud and boasting about the omega. Also so depressingly sad and pining as he was convinced Dean would never be _his_ omega.

Unknown to him, Charlie recorded the whole rant. Step 1 of the plan complete. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in one week?!?!? Crazy I know!!! The inspiration has hit and hopefully I can give you a new chapter a week until we reach the end of our journey together.

“YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!? I disappear for two days to get some much-needed studying and you two decide to turn into secret agents, bad ones at that.” To say that Sam was displeased with their most recent activities was a grave understatement. Charlie and Gabriel had decided to let him in on their plotting and scheming. At least they both had the brains to be embarrassed and ashamed during their scolding.

“I expect better from you Charlie, you’re _supposed_ to be Castiels best friend. For you of all people to go and break his trust and do something like that….I’m pissed….no you know what I’m disappointed.” Charlie slunk down in her seat. The truth was painful to hear coming from a 6 ft angry moose.

“and you!!” Sam turned his fury on Gabriel. “He’s _your brother_!!!! How could you even _think_ doing something like that was okay?!? Let’s not even get into the legal ramifications of it all cause I’m pretty sure your bakery doesn’t have a liquor license.” Gabriel tried to stay smug, but even his tough shell cracked under Sam’s glare.

“I know we all want to see them get their heads out of their asses and just get together already, but _this?_ Charlie, you better delete that video from every hard drive you own, and Gabe if I even think you are trying to get your brother drunk again secretly….you can kiss any chance of ‘us’ goodbye.” Sam gestured between the two of them with such fury, Gabes' hair shifted from the breeze.

“So I’m going to take a stab in the dark and say its no longer needed for me to disappear over spring break?” Both in the guilty party nodded. “Good, now I’m going to pack for my road trip, and you two are going to apologize, and I mean NOW!”

Sam stormed out and headed to the park, he needed to walk off this anger before he ripped their heads off for their stupidity.

“So….safe to say we need a new plan?” Gabe waited for the scent of Sams’ fury to dissipate before he broke the silence. “Umm…yea…” Charlie barely made a sound her body still tense from the tongue lashing they received from the giant puppy.

“Okay so let's go more….’ _Parent Trap’_ and less _‘Failure to Launch’_?” The wheels were already beginning to turn in Gabriel's head. “Yea…..now that I think about it, kidnapping and tying them up till they talked does seem a bit extreme.” Charlie finally chimed in. “and as Sam pointed out, also illegal.”

“Well said Red.” Gabriel giggled at his own rhyme. “but first we have some major damage control to do.” The two knew exactly how to apologize and set out to make it happen

                                                                              *$*$*$*$*

  
“Hey Sammy….what….so you can go with me for spring break? Great! So do you want to come over here?  I’ve already got a map we can pin to the wall. Cool, see you in a bit.” Dean got off the phone with his brother with a smile on his face. The tradition would be maintained, although….he wondered why Sam had canceled in the first place.

Dean walked back into his room and dug out the map almost as big as the wall itself and began to stick it to the wall, thank goodness for Cas teaching him about sticky tack and command strips. Or his walls would look like swiss cheese thanks to his numerous posters.

 

His mood was on such an upswing he decided to turn on his stereo, playing some AC/DC of course. Getting lost in the song, he turned it to a deafening level. This was a choice he would regret…..

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?!?!?!?” A severely hungover and disheveled Castiel appeared in his doorway looking like he was an android set on destroy. “I don’t ask for much Dean, but if you don’t turn that shit off NOW I will break it into tiny pieces and feed them to you!!!” Castiels eyes and scent agreed with the sentiment causing Dean to practically long jump to his stereo and turn it off. “ I don’t complain when I come home, and there's a crowd of people in the house! I don’t complain when I can't sleep through the night cause some girl you’ve got makes it her mission to break the sound barrier, but _you knew_ I was sleeping off a hangover!! If I hear one more peep, _I will burn it all_.” He motioned to Deans collection of records ominously.

Rant completed Castiel turned and stalked back to his room slamming his door. Dean stood there unmoving in shock, Castiel yelled at him. Not only did he yell _he cursed_. Dean had messed up _again_.

 

The doorbell rang, jolting Dean out of his frozen stupor. Sam was there and ready to plan their trip. First to pick a reasonable destination and then maybe pick a few stops if something was impressive in the area.

Dean ran to the door to prevent Sam from ringing the bell again. “Hey Sam.” Dean whispered as he motioned Sam into the house. He held a finger to his lips indicating Sam needed to do the same. When they made it to his room, he gently closed the door and waited for the click to speak normally.

“So… why are we sneaking around like kids?" Sam still whispered since he didn't know the situation. "I pissed of Cas by blasting my music, I forgot Gabe and Charlie dropping him off plastered last night. Let's just say righteous fury would be an apt description of what would happen if I wake him again.” The whole time Dean spoke in hushed tones glancing nervously at his door worried he’d disturb the sleeping dragon.

“Yea about that…when he’s back to human from grizzly, tell him to expect some serious ass kissing from Gabe and Charlie, and not to take it easy on them.” Sam went about drawing a circle on the map, the radius just as far as they could go and make it back by the end of the week. “You know something I don’t Sam?” Dean was curious that Sam seemed to already know about the evening, was he the only one not there?

“Don’t worry about it Dean, just Mr trickster and the queen up to some shenanigans I put a stop to it though.” Sam shrugged with his back still to his brother, not sure how much he should say.

  
“Hey Dean, I know this trip is usually just for you and me, but have you ever thought of….I don’t know…inviting someone else to go along?” Sam stepped back from the map and grabbed the dart out of Deans hands. It was a metal dart that would surely leave a hole.

“Invite somebody else? You trying to bring a girl along Sammy?” Dean smirked as he watched his brother dig out a rubber tipped dart from the box and a marker from his bag. “Not a girl necessarily, I mean like just our friends that don’t have anything else to do. The more, the merrier right?” Sam still hadn’t made eye contact with his brother. Fidgeting as his mind worked to find a way to suggest bringing Cas along.

“The way you’re talking you’ve got somebody in mind, spill Sam.“ Dean crossed his arms over his chest. Sam had been clamming up on him way too much lately, and if he had to get all “big brother” on him, omega or not, then he would.

“Just hear me out, having more people means more drivers. More people to spread the costs around and just you know maybe even….bond with……. I mean as friends” Sam knew he wasn’t being subtle about it, at least he didn’t think he was.

“Who Sam.” Dean stepped between Sam and the map, directly into his line of sight, forcing him to make eye contact.

“Castiel, Dean. I’m talking about Cas. We should invite him.” Sam hit Dean with his best puppy dog eyes slumped his shoulders and even sat on the bed making himself smaller than Dean in every way. Also making him look so pitiful he was impossible to resist.

“Sam, I’m sure Cas has better things to do with his break than spend it driving around with me. I mean us.” Dean hoped Sam didn’t notice the slip. “Especially after the way he came and yelled at me, I’m sure I’m the last person he’d want to spend time with.” Sadness leaked into his scent.

To Sam and everyone around them it was so obvious how they both pined for each other. Neither believing that the other could ever actually be interested. Dean still had issues about being an omega because of all the hateful things their father used to say. Castiel being the peaceful and quiet alpha that he was made him less-than in the eyes of his family and therefore had so many self-confidence issues the two of them could right a book.“I know for a fact, that Cas is not working over break and has no plans, Dean.” Sam stood up aimed once again for the map.

“Okay I’ll make you a deal if you can get that dart to land in…. this circle.” Dean drew an impossibly small circle on the map. “ Then I will invite him. If you don’t then you have to tell me why you tried to ditch in the first place. Oh, and you have to do it blindfolded.” Dean stepped back proud of himself, this was a win-win. He wouldn’t have to ask Castiel to go on vacation with him, and he’d get to the bottom of Sam being weird, all without the chick-flick talking.

Sam stood there for a moment and contemplated his options. If these two could just get some time together away from it all, things inevitably would fall into place.

“Deal”


	8. Chapter 8

Castiels eyes peeled open, his mouth felt fuzzy and rotten like he’d been licking garbage cans, the last thing he remembered was going out for cocoa with Gabe and Charlie at the bakery where Gabe worked. There’s a vague memory of yelling at Dean, but that’s about it. Before any type of interaction, he needed a shower and serious amounts of caffeine.

Standing in the shower, he continued attempting to piece together his night. They’d only gone to the bakery…it gets fuzzy, but he vaguely recalls shots….lots of shots. His memory was clearing up slightly. Standing and letting the water cascade down his body, another memory came to him. Sharp and biting at his conscience. He let the water wash away his shame as well. He couldn’t believe that he had spoken to Dean so harshly. Dean may not have been the most considerate roommate at times, but he didn’t deserve that. He’d let his raw feelings get the best of him.

It didn’t bother him that Dean was always surrounded in friends, what bothered him was that Dean found comfort in someone other than him. Growing up it had been them together, always able to read each other like an open book. Now….not so much. He wanted to be angry with Dean about the distance but he shied away as well when he realized that the feelings he felt for Dean were more than that of comradery. Every date Dean went on hurt, every time Dean was romantic with someone, Cas couldn’t help but wish it was him who shared that special moment with Dean. Sentiments he’d chosen long ago to keep to himself. Dean clearly didn’t want him. Wouldn’t want someone like him, if the friendship was all that he could have, the Cas would gladly take it and keep his emotions to himself.

When he stepped out of the shower, he dressed and headed straight for the kitchen, on a typical day he was grumpy without his coffee today he was sure he was downright terrifying. Brewing a pot of coffee already thinking about the second pot he would make, Cas began to think up ways to make it up to his best friend.

Castiel knew that very few people understood his personality, but Dean was one of them, he couldn’t risk losing Dean because he couldn’t control his temper. Castiel decided to reach out for help since he was always told he was disconnected from his own generation.

“Gabriel… yes I know you’re sorry that’s why I’ve decided that you are going to help me figure out a way to apologize to Dean. I yelled at him this morning and I need to make amends. Meet me at the coffee house on 4thin…” Castiel gauged the amount of time it would take him to finish the pot of coffee already brewed. “Meet me there in 30 minutes. No excuses and you’re paying for my coffee.” Castiel put his cell phone back on the counter and went to put on actual clothing for the day ahead.

                                                                              *$*$*$*$*

“Cassie!!!”

“Don’t _Cassie_ me, you’re lucky I don’t string you up by your toes Gabriel.” Castiel strode into the coffee house and sat down in front of the hot coffee waiting for him.

“Oh come on it’s a 4 shot red eye sweetened with honey and almond milk all for you.” Gabriel tried his best smile and held his arms out like he was presenting a grand prize on an award show.

“It’s a start, but I’ve been told not to take it easy on you, and I don’t intend to.” Castiel sipped the coffee, it truly tasted like the nectar of the gods. This was the only coffee shop in town he would patronize unless outvoted by friends and even then he would only purchase tea. The rest of the cafés and coffee shops were just disappointments in comparison.

“So bro, why did you summon me so early on one of your few days of rest?” Gabriel was licking the sprinkles and whipped cream off of whatever sugar monstrosity he ordered for himself, no doubt consisting of more syrups, sprinkles, and sugar than actual coffee.

“I need your help to figure out how to apologize to Dean.” Castiels eyes at this point were finally fully opened, and the low growl in his deep voice had subsided, he was ready to deal with the waking world.

“Why should I help you?” Gabriel was going to help his brother anyway that he could, but he was more curious as to what had happened in the last 24-hrs that required penance.

“It was because of your making to drink all night that I yelled at him in a hangover-induced rage. Now you’re going to help me make it right!”  Younger brother or not, Castiel had a way of tapping into god-like fury when angry.

“Ok, are we going for ‘ _please forgive me’  ‘Im sorry I didn’t mean it’_  or ‘ _Please forgive me and realize I’ve been in love with you so you can be my omega’ ? “_  The last bit of that question barely came out as Gabriel couldn’t help dropping to his needs in front of Castiel pretending to beg.

Castiel should have known, Gabriel couldn’t be serious for more than five minutes at a time, and he could never resist making a scene especially if embarrassing someone was the result.

“Gabriel please get up. You know why I don’t say anything, he’d never be interested in someone like me. I’ve accepted it.” Castiel stared down into his cup, even he didn’t believe his own words. Settling for friendship and accepting in his heart that there would never be anything more….two very different things.

“Cas, you know I love you bro, but you’re being stupid. You need to tell Dean how you feel. Spring break is next week, and the semester is practically over after that. You’re going to leave for whatever company snatches you up and who knows when you’ll see Dean again.” Gabriel had watched his brother pine after Dean Winchester for years. When they were children, he thought it was just a childhood crush. College happened, and they separated, they both had relationships with other people, but when Dean showed up on Cas’ doorstep needing a place to stay… he knew his brother was done for. Cas always held a flame for that omega, the only one he ever did love.

“I can’t do that, and you know why I can’t. He’s always only ever dated women. Yes, they were of all secondary genders, but they were all women. He could never want me Gabe. If I tell him he will move out and I will lose him forever, I can’t risk it.“  Castiel believed in his heart that he’d never love anyone as much as he loved Dean and he was okay with that. Dean would go on and find someone to love and Cas would live out his days throwing himself into his work. As long as Dean was happy, that’s all that mattered.

“I know that’s what you think bro but have you seen the way he looks at you? I think Dean-o might feel the same.” Gabriel had witnessed it too many times to count how no matter who was around or how many people surrounded him, Dean always tracked Castiels movements, making sure that he always had what he needed. The look of longing when Castiel would smile, the look of jealousy when another person would make Cas smile or laugh. There was something there.

“You know what Gabriel, worry about how I’m going to apologize for threatening to burn his record collection before you try to plan the rest of my life.” Castiel focused on keeping his scent neutral, no point in disturbing everyone around him with his emotions and ruining their day as well.

“I’m very well aware how much time is left in the semester and I’m well aware what the end of the semester means. I don’t need you to remind me.” Castiel couldn’t help his bitter tone. He’d wanted to confess his feelings for years, but Dean never showed interest in men or in him.

“You threatened to burn his record collection? That’s pure evil bro. Anyway, you forget I work at a bakery and that mans core weakness is pie. If you can wait a whole day there will be his top 5 favorite pies delivered fresh baked and still with an apology note,  _which I need you to write_ ,  to your front door first thing in the morning. Is that acceptable?” Gabriel knew this would be more than enough but after Sams threats, he would go to the moon and back to make things right.

“That will be a perfect apology Gabriel, I will have the note to you by this evening.”  Castiel didn’t even say goodbye, he picked up his refilled coffee and headed out the door. This short conversation with his brother gave him a lot to think about. He indeed was running out of time and if he was ever to express his feelings to Dean, he needed to do it soon…..but how.

                                                                              *$*$*$*$*

“Hey Cas?” Dean was in the kitchen when he walked back into the apartment. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something. Next week is spring break and well you know usually me and Sammy go on a road trip, We….. well …….Sam mostly…….I was wondering.” Dean was mumbling.

“Dean I can barely understand you.”

“Cas would you like to go with us?” The words rushed out so fast, Cas almost couldn’t understand. When he finally put the jumble together he couldn’t help the gummy smile that took over his face

“I would love to Dean.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip begins!!!!!!!

_Gabe: So I need your help_   
_Charlie: How do you think I can help you?_

_Gabe: Look Queen, I royally messed up with the moose. I gotta make it up to him_  
 _Gabe:_ Suggestions?  
 _Charlie: Dude  unless you plan to take your ass kissing on the road, Its gonna have to wait_  
 _Gabe: Why?_  
 _Charlie: Dude next week is spring break._  
 _Charlie: Meaning Sam and Dean will be gone to parts unknown for the week_  
 _Charlie: Also a little birdy told me that a certain alpha has been invited along_

_Gabe: Seriously? So are we taking Operation Mate on the road?_

_Charlie: No. I’d rather not piss Sam off even more_

_Gabe: You and me both sister_

                                                                                                              *$*$*$*$*

 

The duffle bags were packed and being loaded into the trunk of the Impala while Castiel stood off to the side and watched the brothers argue about practically everything.

 

“Just cause you actually hit the circle doesn’t mean we _have_ to go there. It was just a random point on the map.”

 

“You should have picked a better spot to circle then huh?” Sam smirked at his brothers complaining. There was no heat behind any of it. This was more like a pre-trip ritual. One of them would complain the entire time before they got on the road. They would drive a little make a pit stop and load up on snacks which would cause another debate.

 

“Dude only you would complain about going to Hershey, PA. It’s the chocolate capital of America!!” Dean didn’t even bother to hide his giddiness. There was no way he could even begin to pretend he wasn’t excited.

 

“Whatever, just don’t get caught swimming in the chocolate fountain alright?”

 

“There’s a chocolate fountain?!!?”

 

Castiel stood back and watched the entire scene in front of him with his duffle still in his hand. After realizing he had a significant lack of un-business like clothing he’d had to go out and practically pick up a new wardrobe for this trip. Part of him was second guessing tagging along on what was clearly a sibling affair.

 

“What are you standing around for Cas? Hand me your bag and hop in the front before the moose.”

 

Dean snatched the duffle out of his hands and tucked into the trunk right next to his own.

 

“No Dean it’s ok… I’ll sit in the back. I’m already intruding on your sibling ritual.” Cas nodded his head and reached out for the door handle.

 

“Nah Cas go for it, sit in the front. I need the back to spread out anyway.” Sam slid into the backseat from the other side of the car leaving no room for argument from Castiel. “Besides, we still gotta pick up snacks for the road and if I have to listen to him explain why the chili lime is the best flavor of beef jerky one more time, then my head will explode.” Sam already had his jacket tucked under his head and a dog-eared book from one of his classes ready for reading.

 

“They make beef jerky in different flavors than beef?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion trying to understand what the combination might possibly taste like.

 

“Now you’ve done it”

 

“Oh just you wait Cas. I’m going to teach you about all of the best foods to eat on the road.”

 

Dean jumped out of the car at the gas station and swaggered into the store. Dean came back carrying two heaping bags of every possible salty or sweet snack available.

 

“Did you get us anything jerk?” Sam piped up from the back seat easily picking on his brother and his never-ending appetite for junk food.

 

“There’s plenty for me and Cas. No rabbit food for you Sammy, sorry.” Dean tossed a bunch of bananas and a bottle of water into the backseat without looking. Sam’s grunt let him know he hit his target.

 

“Alright Cas, take a look in the bags and if you see something you like, go for it. You can’t go wrong.”

 

The Impala pulled out began to barrel towards their destination. The land of chocolate.

                                                                                                    *$*$*$*$*

 

“Alright I think I’ve had enough of being trapped in this car for the day what about you guys?” Dean looked over at Cas who seemed to have a growing attachment to the large pack of Redvines he found in the bags an hour ago.

 

“Sounds good to me, just pick somewhere we can get a decent meal and crash.” Sam leaned over the seat and snagged a pack of gummy bears.

“There’s a place right there and look its attached to a lounge, _The Astro Lounge,_ you know what that means Sammy?”

“Trouble?”

“Fun”

 

The hotel lounge combo seemed to have popped up out of nowhere and was exceptionally well built and seemingly upscale for this non-major road.

Dean pulled off the highway and tried to grab all of the bags out of the trunk but was stopped by Castiel. “You’ve done all the driving thus far at least let me carry the bags? It only seems fair” Dean shrugged and moved from the back of the car to go check in and get a couple rooms, but Sammy was already leaving the front desk.

 

“Alright, so they only had two rooms left, one single and one with two doubles. So looks like you two get to be roomies.” Sam grabbed up his bag and dropped the other key in Deans hands.

 

This was going to be a slight problem for Dean. Lately, he hadn’t been the best at keeping his more adult dreams under control. Recently he has been having very sultry and down-right pornographic dreams or should we say fantasies, about Cas ever since he went all righteous fury and yelled at him. There was just something about seeing him that way that did things to Dean that he…. _alright that’s enough._ Dean took a deep breath and hoped his scent hadn’t gotten too out of control.

 

“Everything alright Dean?” Castiel strolled up next to Dean holding both of their duffle bags slung over his shoulder. That good old alpha strength, those bags might as well have been filled with air.

 

“Oh uh yeah, looks like we’re sharing a room.” Dean held up the key for Cas to see. “Why don’t you go ahead and I’m gonna go talk to Sam, and so he knows when to meet us for food.” Castiel nodded and grabbed the key. As he walked away, Dean, for lack of a better word, melted over the way the muscles in his back rippled with each step. Only for a brief moment did he allow his eyes to drift lower and take in his butt. _Man has running done his body good._

 

Dean shook his head trying to get back to reality, this was his best friend he was leering at and practically drooling over. They were about to share a room, and he’s got to get it together, or it would be a long trip.

 

                                                                                              *$*$*$*$*

 

Castiel got into the room and sat the bags on the respective beds. Finally, with a second alone he decided to make a call.

“Lucky the elf, what’s your favorite color?” Cas only sighed, he hoped his brother screened his calls and didn’t answer business calls the same way.

“Gabe I need your help. I don’t know what I was thinking agreeing to go on this trip. It’s only the first day and now I have to share a room with Dean. I don’t know what to do.” Cas flopped down on his back with the phone to his ear desperate for any type of assistance or advice.

“Sharing a room? Oh Cassie, you work fast.”

“Don’t start Gabriel.”

“Whoa, full name this is serious. So I figure there are two ways you can play this bro. One- you could tell him how you feel cause let’s be honest, times running out on that front. Two- you could stay in denial about it and end up miserable with whoever the family forces you to mate while you watch him settle down with someone else.” Castiel cringed, he wouldn’t be able to watch someone else be the reason Dean smiled. “Or Three- and this is my personal favorite- get Charlie to help you set up some nerdy elaborate courting proposal so he’ll have no choice but to say yes. I mean you’re a nice piece of alpha ass. There’s no way it wouldn’t work.”

Castiel knew that last one was Gabriels’ way of getting him to laugh just a little. Stressing out would only bring tension into the room and no doubt Dean would assume it was his fault. While not technically incorrect, he’d definitely take it the wrong way.

 

“Really Gabe that’s what you got for me? Well you already know that third one is more your style than mine, and I refuse to mate anyone that mom and dad approve of, they’re still in denial that I like guys.” Cas realized as he was giving reasons for each of his brothers’ suggestions, he’d really only left himself with two options, step up or step out of the way. Both were equally intimidating for different reasons.

 

“Thanks but I gotta go, Dean will be here any minute, and I’d rather not be discussing this when he walks in.

 

No more than 2 minutes after hanging up, Dean knocked to be let into the room.

 

“Alright, Cas turns out the lounge has an all-you-can-eat buffet, and the guy at the front desk _claims_ that they have the best pie. So you ready or should I leave you alone with the Redvines? Sam is going to meet us in there in a couple minutes” Dean nodded his head at the last remnants of what used to be a 2lb bag of licorice candy.

 

“No I need something beyond sugar and food dye. Lead the way.”

 

Castiel watched Dean walk back out of the room, trailing behind him just enough to dream about what could be...

 

 

...........If he had the courage.


	10. Chapter 10

“So umm… Cas I know we said we trust you with the directions in all, but I’m pretty sure we passed Hershey Park back there.”

 

Dean gestured over his shoulder pointing at the Hershey kiss shaped street lights in growing smaller behind them.

 

“Well, Dean I wanted to show you and Sam my gratitude for inviting me along on your trip and took it upon myself to handle our accommodations for while we are here. I have rooms for us at an inn a few minutes away. According to their representative, it’s the perfect nature retreat but it puts us 10 minutes away from Hershey, I figured this would be more comfortable for you Dean.” Castiel didn’t know how he’d managed to keep this a secret for so long. After working around Sam and convincing him that there would be plenty of lodging that reservations weren’t needed, he was sure his scent had betrayed his nervousness.

 

“Oh cool, Cas.” Sam chimed up from the backseat.

 

 

When they pulled up to the front of the inn, it seemed as if they were in the middle of a movie set. The large picturesque home was sitting in the middle of a pasture reminiscent of a classic Christmas family special. There were wildflowers everywhere and a walking trail. Across the front porch were old fashioned rocking chairs some painted white, some still in their natural wood coloring. While the brothers took in their surroundings, Castiel snuck away to check in, he didn’t want either of them to know exactly what he’d paid for the three of them for the next few days.

 

 

As they slowly started to come back to reality, Castiel handed each brother their own room key.

 

 

“Wait, we all have our own rooms? Cas you gotta let us pay you back for this, had to cost you a pretty penny.”

 

“Nonsense Dean, I’m happy to do this for you.” Dean was fidgeting with the key trying to resist the blush trying to fill his cheeks. Sam had been standing there the entire time, but he might as well have been on Mars at that moment.

 

 

Sam cleared his throat bringing both men back to reality.

 

“Oh Ummm, well, I will let you get to your rooms, and we can meet up to go around lunch?” Cas looked up at Sam for a confirmation nod before he snatched up his duffle and practically ran towards his room.

 

_How could I say that?! I can’t believe I just did that, but it didn’t look like it upset Dean. Or maybe he was embarrassed for me being so pitiful. Ugh get it together Castiel_

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

“Dean, have you checked out the brochure to this place?” Sam followed behind his brother on the way to their rooms. He looked like an overgrown puppy he was so excited. “They have horses!! There’s a fire pit in the back that we can use and..”

 

 

“Dude, there's a camel in the backyard.” Dean was looking through the curtains in his room. Sam took a peak “That’s an alpaca dumbass.”

 

 

“Whatever, how are we going to pay Cas back for this, cause we are way out of our league here.” Dean turned around only to realize he’d been left alone and was talking to no one. He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly sank backward. Memory foam. Dean was in love.

 

He skimmed through the brochure a little more before hopping in the shower. He was pleasantly surprised that the towels were fluffy and soft, almost like drying off using clouds. He looked at the bottle of scent blockers peeking out his bag, then he pushed it down, it’s his vacation if people didn’t like the way he smelled then too bad for them.

 

 

Dean went next door to see if Sam was ready to go exploring, it had nothing to do with needing to keep his mind from wandering to certain blue-eyed alpha.

 

 

“Sam this place has its own restaurant and 24-hour bakery treats, so you know what that means…pie!! Oh and the water pressure in the shower…marvelous. I feel like a whole new omega.” He plopped down on the bed opposite his brother who was on his laptop staring at a map of Hershey park.

 

“yea whatever jerk. Okay so if we leave in the next hour we can do the behind the scenes chocolate tour today, what do you think?” Sam looked up at Dean only to notice his brother was lost in his own thoughts. It didn’t take a genius to figure out exactly what had him being so reflective these days. He hoped inviting Castiel along on their spring break trip would give those two the push they finally needed.

 

Anyone with eyes and half an ability to scent could tell those two were pining after each other, but neither would make a move. Dean had too many self-esteem issues and Castiel, well he was so gone on Dean he’d rather just be friends than risk losing him.

 

Sam picked up a pillow and smacked Dean in the face

 

 

“So yes or no?”

 

“What? Umm yeah sure.” Dean had no clue what he’d just agreed to. Hopefully, it involved chocolate in some form.

 

“Alright go get Cas, and I’ll meet you guys at the car once I get our tickets for the tour.” Sam got up to grab his wallet out of the jeans he’d been wearing before.

 

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

 

Castiel took the time in the shower. His mind kept those previous moments playing on a constant loop. He tried to remember every bit of Deans face gauging every possible reaction he could’ve had and what every muscle twitch could have possibly meant. He contemplated calling Gabriel, but he knew his brother would only respond with raunchy comedy and go get him alpha neither of which was helpful.

 

 

If their initial reactions were anything to go by, then at least he’d done well with the rooms. He even made sure that Deans room and a double think memory foam topper. Sams had a perfect view of the sunrise where he would be able to see the horses out of his window.

 

Pulling out some of his new wardrobe Cas decide to wear some black jeans and a button up. The shirt was not new, but it was one of his favorites, so he was not letting go of it no matter how many times Gabriel told him he needed to loosen up. Castiel had resolved that he would enjoy spring break for what it was and not push his luck when it came to Dean.

 

 

There was a knock at his door just as he was sliding on his shoes and putting his wallet in his back pocket.

 

 

“Dean, I thought we were all meeting out by the car, am I late?”

 

Dean was too busy taking in the alphas look and fresh scent to even realize he’d been asked a question.

 

“huh? Oh no, you’re good man. Sam sent me to get you because he’s getting us tickets to a behind the scenes tour and we gotta leave like asap.” Deans left hand rubbed anxiously at the back of his neck. Castiel couldn’t help but find it adorable.

 

 

“That’s wonderful Dean, I am ready to go.” Castiel double checked his pockets for his room key and wallet and stepped out closing the door behind him. This time he led the way while Dean trailed behind him to the car.

 

 _Who knew Cas was hiding that round ass in all those suits._  Dean shook his head, he had to get his thoughts straight before they got in the car of his scent would be a blaring neon sign for his arousal. Wrong thing to have when going into public places.

 

When they got in the car Sam insisted on driving, he needed to be distracted from all the tension in the car, and he had to make sure they ended up in the right place. He had his own secret, they weren’t going for a tour of Chocolate World, he’d gotten them tickets to make their own chocolate bars. His own way of saying thank you to Castiel for their awesome rooms.

 

 

“Dude, what gives I thought this place was supposed to have a water park and roller coasters and stuff?” Dean was looking around an much of the classic style of the buildings and was slightly disappointed.

 

“That’s Hershey Park, we’re going there tomorrow. This is Chocolate World, now we’re not here for a tour..”

 

“Sam what the hell man.”

 

“We’re going to make our own chocolate bars.”

 

“Okay, all is forgiven. Point me to the chocolate river.”

 

 

Castiel stood back observing both boys and laughed to himself. There was no better sight than the look of pure joy on Deans face or the happiness and excitement radiating through his scent, if only he were the cause of it all, then the world would be perfect.

 

After checking in and getting the appropriate kitchen gear (aprons, hair nets) each of them was assigned to their own guide and walked through the process of making their own bar. Sam went with a simple dark chocolate bar with caramel. Castiel mixed in some peanut butter chips to his classic milk chocolate. Dean, however, tried to fit as many different things into that bar as they would let him.

 

When it was all said and done the three grown men walked out carrying their enlarged bars with pride. Names printed on custom labels in bright white lettering across the front.

 

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

 

Dinner back at the inn was very lowkey, they enjoyed homemade pot roast and creamy, cheesy potatoes. Of course, Dean had pie for dessert while Sam and Castiel both decided to sample some gelato.

 

 

“You guys don’t know what you’re missing.” Dean used his fork to point at Sam and Cas unintentionally flicking some filling across the table.

 

 

“I’m perfectly satisfied with my gelato Dean. Although with as much as you seem to be enjoying it I might have to try it later this week.” Castiels tone may have been even, but his eyes never left Deans lips. The perfect pink cupids bow lips were glistening after he slowly licked them. He fantasized about leaning over the table and just kissing Dean. Scooping Dean up in a bridal carry and taking him back to the room and making Dean moan like he is with every bite of pie.

 

 

“Umm Cas? “ Sam and half the dining room could smell his obvious arousal. The other half was slower to get the scent as they were on the other side of the fireplace.

 

 

Sam was more shocked that the next scent to assault his senses was omega slick. Before he could utter one word, Dean was up and out running back to his room.

 

 

Castiel started to growl, and red seeped into his eyes, Dean was triggering his instinct to chase. _minechaseclaim_ began to echo in his mind. Before he could do anything stupid, a waiter ran up and smashed a rag into his face that had been doused with a neutralizer. He couldn’t scent Dean anymore, and he was quickly gaining control over himself.

 

“Sam I think it would be best if we call it a night. I should get back to my room.” Castiel stood taking the wet cloth napkin with him. “Um.. yea you do that Cas I’ll um, I’ll see you in the morning if you’re feeling up to it.”

 

 

After Castiel walked away, an older woman came and sat in the chair that had once been Deans spot. “You know not many people willingly make a trip as a third wheel with a mated couple. I’m Mildred, but my friends call me Millie handsome.” She winked at him and caused Sam to blush.

 

 

“Mated couple? They're not mated, Dean,-- the guy that ran out of here—that’s my brother and Cas has been our friend since we were kids.” She looked at him like a disapproving grandmother.

 

 

“Son if those two don’t end up mated, then I’ll give you every penny in my savings. You come find me when those two decide they need some alone time. Nothing like a beautiful piece of eye candy while I enjoy watching the world go by. She stood up patting Sam on the arm and strolled away.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas scrambles and runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long in between chapters. I'm letting the story guide me on this one, I hope you guys are liking it so far.

To say that the next morning was awkward would be a gross understatement. Castiel didn’t bother to show up to breakfast, he just texted Sam to bring back a snack to his room. Castiel was embarrassed for his actions, he was ready to buy a bus ticket and end his vacation early, the last thing he wanted to do was cause tension on their family time. It was clear that Dean didn’t want to be near him and he wasn’t going to force him to be.

 

“Sam I appreciate you and Dean inviting me along on this trip, however, I do believe that it is time for me to go. My behavior last night was unacceptable and I will not stay anywhere that I am causing others to be uncomfortable. Especially when I am an invited guest.” Castiel was packing his duffle and checking greyhound schedules.

 

“Cas you don’t have to go, yeah what happened will make things a little weird at first but I- _we_ don’t want you to go.” Sam was in the chair by the window glancing out the window and watching Cas.

 

“You told me that Dean didn’t even come to breakfast, and we both know that for him to miss out on made-from-scratch waffles and maple bacon, then that means there is something terribly wrong. That something is me and since I can rectify the situation by removing myself from it, then that is what I plan to do.” Sam could see the sense of resolve in Castiels eyes and he knew that there was really nothing that he could say to change his mind.

 

“Well, I don’t really agree but I can’t force you to stay Cas. Just let me know when the bus leaves and I will make sure we get you to the station with plenty of time.” Castiel nodded the direction of the door as Sam walked out.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

 

For the first time on this whole trip, Dean doused himself in blockers. He wasn’t sure if it was to avoid Castiel and anyone else scenting his embarrassment or if it was to keep them from smelling his attraction to his longtime best friend. The friend who was footing the bill for this amazing place they were staying, the friend with whom he shared an apartment _…_

_oh crap, we live together_.

 

Dean just realized the flaw in his flimsy plan of avoidance, they live in the SAME APARTMENT. Dean came out of his own mind to realize that someone was knocking on his door.

 

“Dean come on open the door, I know you’re still in there.” Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, it was only Sam. Glad that he didn’t have to face Cas just yet, he let his moose of a brother in his room. “What’s up Sammy, where’s the fire?” Dean tried to put up a front but his brother saw right through it. “Cut the crap Dean, I don’t know what that was last night but you and Cas need to talk it out.” Sam paced back and forth in the room, it looked almost as if he was talking to himself.

“There’s nothing to talk about Sammy, we just need to finish this trip as if nothing ever happened and then when we get back I’ll go and get some stronger suppressants and blockers. Problem solved.” Dean didn’t turn to look his brother in the eye, he knew there was a bitchface of epic proportions burning a hole in the back of his head. “So let's go ride some roller coasters, eat A LOT of funnel cake and have a good day.”

 

“Yea that sounds like a plan Dean except Cas is booking himself a ticket home on the bus and leaving because he ‘ _will not stay anywhere that I am causing others to be uncomfortable.’_  And that’s an exact quote. He’s convinced he’s ruined this trip for you.” Dean finally turned to look at Sammy in disbelief Cas was leaving? The trip wasn’t over yet, they still had... ”When you decided not to show up to breakfast he booked a ticket on the bus. I’m dropping him off at the station later today.

 

Sams phone chimed in his pocket “Actually make that now, look Dean I gotta go take Cas to catch his bus. I don’t know what's going on between you two but you better figure it out. Figure it out by the time we get back home, what happened last night wasn’t a fluke and you know it. I’ll be back later and we can go to Hershey Park, Cas insists we finish our trip.” Sam turned to walk out the room Dean called his name pausing at the door for a second. “Sam, tell him, can you tell him he doesn’t have to go? I mean it's his trip as much as it is ours.” Sam just chuckled to himself for a second, _these two are idiots_ “He won't listen to me there's only one person he’d listen to and since you refuse to talk to him directly, he’s got a bus to catch.”

 

Sam walked out of the room leaving Dean alone with his own spiraling thoughts. _What was last night all about? Did I really try to get my best friend to chase me? Did I want him to chase me? How could he want someone like me? Do I really want him?_  Dean had a lot to figure out and plenty of time alone to do it.

 

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

 

“You know you don’t really have to go, Dean even said it's your trip as much as it is ours.” Sam tried to convince Castiel one last time. He could see the remorse and love in his eyes. “And yet, he can’t even be around me. Look this was supposed to be a surprise for you guys today but here.” Castiel reached into the side pocket of the duffle he was holding and pulled out two bracelets. _‘Fast Pass Unlimited’_ printed on them. “These will allow you guys to skip the lines all day long. Oh and these too. ‘ _All-Day Dining’_ These are for food, but you have to wait 90 min between each use, I know that will be hard for Dean but, I wanted him to have a good time.”

 

Sam stood there looking at how much thought Castiel had put into making this trip amazing for them, not for them _for Dean_.

 

“Just....... tell Dean to have a good day, and not to worry about when he gets back. I will find another apartment and be out of his way before he returns. Just tell him to have a good time today.” Castiel turned and put his duffle under the bus. He glanced back at Sam one last time before he boarded, everyone gave him space as rejection emanated from the man in waves.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

“What do you mean he’s moving out??!?!” Dean fell back on his bed. “Why would he need to do that?!?!” Dean knew the answer, Cas was a self-sacrificing, humble alpha. If he truly believed he was causing problems then he would fix the problem at his own inconvenience.

 

“Oh, and these were supposed to be a surprise for the day.” Sam tossed the bracelets at Dean, “it’ll be a waste if we don’t use them so let's finish the trip, give him some time to really think things through, and it’ll give you time to fix it.”

 

The day at Hershey Park was tainted, every funnel cake Dean bit into tasted of regret, every rollercoaster ride just felt…empty. Dean knew exactly what, _who_ was missing but he wasn’t ready to admit anything yet.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

“Lucky the elf whats your favorite color?”

Castiel smiled for the first time in the last two days. “Gabe I need you to do me a favor, a couple of favors actually.”

 

“Anything for my favorite brother. Do we need to hide a body or something?”

 

“Why is that always your first question? Never mind, nothing like that, I just need you to pick me up from the bus station. I’ll be there in about an hour.” Gabriel knew from the tone in his brothers' voice that something had gone really wrong on the trip. _Well duh, he’s coming back early, on the bus._ Gabes mind so helpfully supplied.

 

Gabriel is leaned against the hood of his car, sucker in his mouth and his arms folded across his chest when the bus pulls up. Castiel gets off and retrieves his bags, without a word, just a shared glance the brothers get in the car.

 

“I messed up Gabe, we were eating and I couldn’t control myself.” Cas broke the silence and only shared this small bit of the story. “So what did you end up jumping him or something?” Gabriel needed all the information, he knew how his brother had a tendency to take total responsibility for things that weren’t his fault.

 

“NO!” Castiels reaction was all he needed to know, it was something minor. “Look Castiel I don’t have the whole story but don’t go making a mountain out of a mole hill. I’m sure whatever happened isn’t as bad as you’re making it seem and it doesn’t require you to move out either.” Gabriel glared knowing Castiel was planning on running.

 

“I wasn’t going to…okay yes I was, I don’t want to make Dean uncomfortable in his own home.” Castiel hadn’t even let himself think about the scent of omega arousal that had answered his own that night.

 

“Cas, look man, I don’t know what happened between you two. I wasn’t there that night but what I will tell you is this is the opening you need. Its time you tell Dean everything. Tell him how you feel, lay it all out for him and let him make the choice. If he likes you too then great! All of this pining can end, if he doesn’t want you then you know I have a room at my place with your name on it until you find a new apartment.”

 

Castiel listened to his brothers speech, he had no choice trapped in the car in rush hour traffic, he had to face reality. “That is a very….courageous plan. I don’t know if I could do that, I don’t want to risk our friendship. “ Gabriel rolled his eyes, for Castiel to be such an academic genius he could really be an idiot sometimes.

 

“You know what bro, you just worry about the speech you’re going to give to that emerald-eyed omega of your dreams, leave the rest up to me alright?” Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel and tilted his head, he had no clue what his brother was planning but whatever it was, this was clearly not the beginning of it.

 

Gabriel dropped Castiel off in front of his building and pulled off with a wave.

 

“Hey red, our plans are being moved up can you have it all at Cas & Deans place by tomorrow afternoon? – Perfect. We need to be set up before they get back”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intervention!!!

The drive back home was long, silent and tense. Dean was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn’t even bothered to play some music or at least turn on the radio to break up the heavy atmosphere. Sam had given up talking after he realized Dean wasn’t going to answer him no matter the subject he tried to breach.

 

Dean let his memory of dinner that night play over and over in his mind. Imagining the different scenarios that could’ve played out. Each one pulled a different emotion from him and gave him more questions than he had answers to. He couldn’t figure out if he was more upset in that moment because he’d reacted to his best friends scent, he’d tried to get him to chase him, or if he was more upset that Cas didn’t try to chase him out of the dining room. He barely has time to think about the tears he shed back in the room. That’s tucked deeply in the _forever deny_ category.

 

Sam, on the other hand, was just so tired of watching the two idiots dance around each other. It had been clear to him from a young age that the two of them had feelings for each other but neither acted on them for whatever crazy reasons they had in mind. When Dean had hooked up with Lisa, he seemed genuinely happy in the beginning at least. They’d both always reacted badly when the other would date or get close to someone else. The question was, how to get those two to actually talk it out like they clearly needed to do. He knew it would probably be him to force them to talk about what happened in Pennsylvania, those two were gold medalists at pretending things didn’t happen.

 

_Sam: Hey is Cas doing alright?_

_Gabe: A little more stoic than usual, but he’s alright_

_Sam: Did he tell you what happened?_

_Gabe: Yea did he really screw up?_

_Sam: nothing that cant be fixed with talking_

_Gabe: yea cause those two are gonna talk_

_Sam: I know but we gotta make it happen_

_Gabe: already in the works Samsquatch_

_Sam: is it illegal?_

_Gabe:……no……?_

_Sam: that’s not very reassuring_

_Gabe: its necessary, and there will be no injuries_

_Gabe: good enough?_

_Sam: you’re dealing with the aftermath on your own_

_Gabe: whatever Dr.Phil_

_Gabe: What time are you guys getting back?_

_Sam: around 4_

_Gabe: perfect, meet us at the roadhouse_

_Sam: alright_

Sam was pretty sure the Roadhouse didn’t open until 5….

*$*$*$*$*

 

“Alright queen they will be here around 4, is everything set up?” Gabriel was sitting next to Charlie as she was focused on her laptop typing away at some sort of code.

 

“Yea, everything is wired up and ready. We just have to get Dumb and Dumber inside.” Gabriel and Charlie decided that a more hands-off, big brother approach was going to be the best way for getting the two men together. After their last mess up Charlie took lead and it showed. There was tech everywhere.

 

“Just a few more lines of code and a door code and we’ll be golden.” Charlie’s fiery hair was pinned up and she had a pencil clenched in her teeth. Gabriel glanced over to realize she was in fact not working but playing some RPG and losing the battle.

 

“Yo Red, really are we set? I think this is our last chance to get these two to finally admit they want to do the horizontal tango. Cas was ready to bolt when he got back. I doubt I can stop my bro a second time.”

 

Charlie sat back from her computer giving Gabriel her full attention. “Dude, I said I got it all set. The camera is there, TVs all set. Talked to my LARP group and they’re ready. We just gotta get them there. Don’t worry, this _shouldn’t_ get you in too much trouble with your moose of a man so just chill. Let the Queen handle it.

 

Charlie: Hey Can you meet at the roadhouse

Cas: I believe I might have plans with Gabriel

Charlie: He’s invited too

Cas: I will discuss it with him

Cas: What time?

Charlie: Around 4?

Cas: Could you be more specific?

Charlie: 350 and don’t be late.

Cas: I will be there Charlie

 

*$*$*$*$*

Dean was sitting in the passenger seat and his anxiety levels raised with each mile closer they got to the inevitable fall out of the disaster of a trip. _So much for a relaxing spring break._

 

Sam looked over at his brother, he couldn’t help but feel for him. Dean was always so hard on himself. Dean the most caring and giving person that he had known in his entire life somehow always believed that he didn’t deserve to be happy or loved. So many thoughts were going through his mind. Sam kept trying to figure out what kind of plot or plan Gabriel had in the works and whether or not he was going to have to be ready with bail money. That man earned the title ‘Trickster’ three times over.

 

“So get this, Gabe just invited us to the roadhouse to eat when we get back. Think you’re up to it?” Dean was so deep in his own thoughts he didn’t hear a word Sam had said. “Dean!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Roadhouse, burgers, beer, with Gabe. Cool?” Sam broke into caveman speak knowing he’d only hold Deans attention for so long.

 

“I could use a good burger and more than a few beers after this clusterfuck of a trip. Count me in. Is Red gonna be there too?” This was the most interactive that Dean had been the entire drive back.

 

“probably”

 

“Sweet, I can’t wait to get my hands on a double bacon cheeseburger, and all is greasy deliciousness.

 

*$*$*$*$*

At the roadhouse, Charlie put on the final touches making sure all was going according to plan. The place was decently busy, filled with her LARP group enjoying food and drinks. It counted as a LARP event for them taking care of the quarterly requirement before school got hectic for many of them, so it was easy to find volunteers. They just had to wait for the signal to enact the second half of the plan.

 

“Charlie, I was unaware that this was a social event.” Castiel strolled in from the parking lot towards the booth she was occupying. Castiel sat with his back to the doorstep one was complete.

 

“Cas I already ordered you a burger with a side salad. Should be here any second, where’s Gabe?” Charlie was making small talk knowing that Gabe was setting up the next step and double checking everything.

 

“He’s around here somewhere said he had to make a phone call.” Castiel shrugged it off and looked up in time to see the waitress bringing his food.

 

Charlie kept him occupied with conversation until she received a text that Dean and Sam had just pulled up in the parking lot. She cued up the signal and set the plan fully into motion

 

“Dude, I thought this place didn’t open up for another hour?” Sam was confused, the parking lot was packed. So much so that he was concerned that there wouldn’t be a booth or table available and he was not willing to sit on a bar stool after being stuck in the car for so long.

 

“Shows what you know moose, let’s go I’m starving.” Dean hopped out of the car the second it came to a stop in the far end of the parking lot. Dean looked around at most of the people he saw leaving the roadhouse in groups, some were dressed normally while others were dressed like fantasy characters from Charlies LARP group.

 

 _Must’ve been some LARP thing nearby._  Dean keeps moving to the door with one goal in mind. FOOD

 

“Hey, Charlie, or should I be bowing to the queen?” Dean caught Charlie as she is on her way out of the door talking with a friend.

 

“That is your highness to you, my good handmaiden. I am discussing logistics and strategy, you can wait for your queen inside.” Charlie waves her hand at the door chuckling as Dean bows and continues on his way. Sam just rolls his eyes. Charlie grabbed Sams arm before he walked reached the door. “Come with me, Sam.”

 

*$*$*$*$*

Castiel hadn’t looked up before now, too stuck in his own little world with his thoughts and his burger with extra bacon. What broke him out of his solitude was the realization that the once rambunctious crowd had all but disappeared and the only sound he’d actually heard was Dean walking in the door.

 

“Cas? What are you doing here?” Dean barely got the words out before the sounds of locks clicking echoed through the now empty building.

 

“What the hell? Where is everybody? What is going on?” Dean was uneasy, to say the least. The only time this place was ever this empty was when it was closed. His inner monologue of questions was no longer on the inside the more frantic he became.

 

“Why are we the only ones in here? When did this place get a tv over the bar?” Walking up to the bar Dean noticed a double bacon cheeseburger and fries sitting there waiting with a note on top.

 

_Dean,_

_Pick up the remote and turn on the tv._

At this point, Castiel was standing beside him at the bar. Anxiety and nerves radiating from both of them.

 

Dean didn’t bother with the TV and decided to dive into his burger instead, whatever crap was going on he was _not_ going to handle it on an empty stomach.

 

Castiel realized that Dean was going to ignore the note and decided to follow the instructions.

 

The tv turns on and they’re just looking at a white wall when a Jigsaw doll comes into the view.

 

“Would you like to play a game?”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than what I usually write but it was necessary. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Gabriel, what are you doing? Unlock the doors and let us out!” Castiel wasn’t even sure that he could be heard but it made him feel a little better.

 

“Sorry, no can do bro, we..” Sam and Charlie pop in the frame and wave.” Are staging an intervention. You two have been pining for each other for years and frankly, we can't take the UST anymore.” Gabriel spun the chair around.

 

“So what we are going to do is play a game of truth or dare. We get to pick all the dares and truths and you two bitches just might get a mate out of the deal.” Charlie took over Gabriels' spot with a stack of index cards in her hand.

 

Dean couldn’t help but wonder how she had changed clothes so quickly. When he saw her in the parking lot she was dressed like the queen, now she looks like a classic game show host included a pair of thick black framed glasses that clearly had no lenses in them.

 

“So we will give you two about 5 minutes to decide who takes the first question. Don’t try to escape, the doors are locked and if you try to pick the locks Gabriel, our resident trickster, has booby trapped them all. May the odds be in your favor.”

 

The video feed cut off leaving Dean and Castiel to stand there in shock. Dean shrugged his shoulders and began to dig into his food, no point in letting a perfectly good burger go to waste if they were stuck in there anyway.

 

“Dean, how can you eat at a time like this? We need to figure out a way out of here.”  Castiel was practically vibrating with nervous energy. Their friends were about to make a fool of him. There was no way that Dean could ever want someone like him and even if there was a sliver of hope, he’d destroyed that over spring break.

 

*$*$*$*$*

Back in the back room where Sam, Charlie and Gabriel were actually sitting, Charlie was watching the surveillance cameras and she could see that Dean had shrugged it off and went on to eat his food while Castiel looked like a frightened chihuahua.

 

“So who wants to explain to me exactly what part of 'kidnapping and wrongful imprisonment'  _isn’t_ illegal?” Sam stepped in front of the two masterminds of this plan, which as far as he could tell wasn’t going any better than their other half-baked ideas.

 

“Relax Sam, the doors aren’t actually locked, but they are booby trapped.” Charlie went on to explain that there were speakers all around the roadhouse to make the sound effects believable. “They can walk out anytime they like. The better question is why haven’t they tried?”

 

Sam wiped a hand down his face and let himself relax. This might actually work, technically this was no different than two people sitting in a room on a video conference.

 

“okay, so what kind of questions do you guys have for these two? You know its going to take practically a miracle to make this work.” Sam grabbed the cards out of Charlies hands and started thumbing through them. He was genuinely surprised. These were well thought out, non-vulgar and tricky questions. It just might work.

 

“So the plan my gargantuan friend, is to start them with questions of childhood, how they became friends, favorite colors and things like that. Once they let their guard down we hit them with the trojan horse question.” Gabriel slid a card towards Sam

 

“Why would you make a terrible mate?” Sam looked at the loaded question. Those two out in the dining area were easily two things

  1. Full of self-esteem issues
  2. The biggest fan of the other



If they answered the question honestly the other would instantly jump in and tell them everything wonderful about the other and once that ball got rolling…..there was a real chance of admitted feelings.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

The five minutes up and Deans burger gone.

The video feed came back with a cheesy theme song playing.

 

“All right!!! Let’s play Truth or Truth!!!” Gabriel had gotten into full character wearing a bright orange blazer

 

“Who is going first?” Gabriels eyebrows danced.

 

“I guess I will. “Castiel finally sat on a stool

 

“Alright baby bro, question one, who was the first person that you talked to when we moved into town?”

 

Castiel looked up at the screen confused, he was expected more….explicit or amorous questions. He shrugged at least he got away with an easy one.

 

“Umm…it was Dean. I escaped mom to play outside instead of helping with unpacking boxes. All I had was my chalk, so I sat on the sidewalk trying to draw a superhero I’d made up when Dean walked over and informed me that _Batman was better._ Then ran off to play with his little brother in their yard“ Castiel answered the question without looking over at his counterpart. He highly doubted that Dean even remembered that day.

 

“Alrighty good answer, your turn Dean-o.” Dean had barely glanced up while Cas told his story. He remembered that day. He’d pestered the babysitter so much about the moving truck and who was in it that she’d sent him outside to play with Sam in the yard.

 

“Huh? Oh okay, hit me.” Dean glanced over at Castiel.

 

“Dean, what was your first day in seventh grade like?” Gabriel knew this would be a little of a tricky question.

 

“My umm… that’s the day I presented.” Dean blushed a little bit thinking about that day.

 

“I was sitting in the middle of lunch when all of a sudden it got really hot, you were there. Why am I telling the story, you know what happened.” Dean was a little annoyed he didn’t really want recount the day he developed a crush on his best friend.

 

“Play fair Dean, Cassie answered his, no answer yours. Theres a prize if you do.” Gabe winked at him, Dean was still annoyed but went on.

“After leaving the cafeteria Castiel stopped me in the hall and told me to get my jacket and backpack and meet him out front. He’d said he was having a personal skip day and I was coming with him.” Dean answered the question but didn’t finish his thought.  It wasn’t until about halfway home that Castiel admitted to knowing Dean was presenting and had decided to escort him home without embarrassing Dean on the first day of school.

 

Dean thought about how good Castiel had smelt the whole way, how comforting he’d been. How safe he felt next to him. Dean blushed as he thought back on that day.

 

“Thank you Dean-o, and for your joint cooperation, turn to your right and lift the first lid.” Gabriel pointed and they both turned just now noticing that there was a row of covered dishes just behind the bar.

 

Dean reached and lifted the lid to reveal two pb&j cookies and bacon cheese fries.

 

“Well, if this is what we get, I say we cooperate. If nothing else we get a free lunch out of the deal.  

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

Back in the control room, Sam glared at Charlie and Gabe, but there was no real anger behind it.

 

“What? Its called positive reinforcement Sam, I learned about it in my psych class. “ Charlie shrugged and snacked on her own fries.

 

“That’s how you train a pet Charlie, not a person.” Sam shook his head but looked back at the monitor. Both men looked happy, Castiel wasn’t vibrating with nerves, if he didn’t know better, they’d look like two friends sitting and enjoying a snack. Just maybe he should lighten up on Gabriel and Charlie.

 

“Charlie, speaking of your psych class, is that how you came up with this whole idea?”

 

Charlie looked at him with a grin. “Maybe”

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

“Alright time for round two!! This time Dean will be going first.

 

Dean brushed the crumbs from his mouth and hands. More curious about what was under the remaining lids.

 

“Lay it on me.”

 

“Dean-o what would you say was the best day of your high school career?” Dean smiled because this was an easy question.

“That’s easy, the day I got my baby. It had been rebuilt from the frame and I was finally allowed to drive it. That was the one day I didn’t mind waking up early. I remember I cruised down the road and pulled up next to Cas here,” Dean gestured over at Cas.” He was walking and I picked him up. He was the first person I let get into Baby.” Dean let his memories take him back to that sunny day.

 

Unknown to him Castiel was watching his every move beaming at the joy on his face and in his scent. Castiel looked as if he was staring into the sun with adoration.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

“Somebody tell me again how these two idiots could be so oblivious? They have to be actively ignoring it. Look at Cassie’s face. It’s even too sweet for me.” Gabriel gestured at the camera.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

“And Cassie dearest it’s your turn. Your turn for truth. Cassie, how  did you decide what college you were going to?”

 

Castiel blushed, this was so underhanded of his brother. Gabriel knew that staying close to Dean was the number one reason he chose his college. Dean was already locked in on getting into their school.

 

“Umm… I don’t really remember Gabriel.” Castiel lied, he didn’t want to tell the process.

 

Charlie took over. “That’s not playing fair Cas, Dean answered his question. If you don’t answer then you forfeit the prize for the round. Its up to you.” Charlie raised an eyebrow challenging him. She knew she was playing him, he could never keep Dean from something that made him happy.

 

“Come on man just tell the story, its not like it’s a hard one anyway.” Dean bumped shoulders with him for encouragement.

 

Castiel sighed and wiped a hand down his face. “Alright, so I had a small number of schools that I’d gotten a scholarship to and a shorter list of those that my parents deemed acceptable.” Castiel took a deep breath and looked over at Dean. “I chose the school I did because I didn’t want to leave behind my friends.” Castiel looked over at Dean. He was blushing and Dean seemed to be doing the same.

 

“Thank you for your honesty, now Castiel this time you lift the lid and reveal your prize.” Charlie nodded for him to proceed.

 

Underneath this lid were two drinks, one a cold beer with a koozie and a insulated cup filled with honey hibiscus tea.

 

“I don’t know how they did this, but I have to say its not half bad.” Dean tilted his beer towards Cas then proceeded to drink.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

“Are they seriously not getting it yet?” Sam was for lack of a better term, flabbergasted, at how oblivious the two men were.

 

“Hush, I’m about to turn up the heat.” Charlie grabbed a different stack of cards, these were blue in color and all the questions were written in green ink. The colors and their meaning not lost on Sam.

 

“If these next few go right, we might be able to get out of here before dinner.” 

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

Okay so we’ve decided to skip ahead to the final round, its time for this to come to an end and we don’t want the grand prize to go bad.

 

“So this will be a question that you both answer. You can choose who answers first.”

The lighting behind Charlie turned dark and she was hit with a spot light. There was also the sound effect of a heart beat echoing around the room.

 

“Alright, final question!! Lets answer this and get outta here Cas!” Dean pat Cas on the back.

 

“Your final question is: Why would you make a terrible mate?” Charlie cut the feed to their tv so that as far as the boys knew they were left alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean and Castiel sat in a heavy silence. Castiel looking over at his friend while Dean suddenly found the grain pattern on the bar deeply intriguing. Castiel couldn’t tell if Dean wouldn’t look up because he wanted to spare Castiel the embarrassment or if he’d finally realized that Castiel was lost on him, either way, the look on his face and the scent radiating from Dean was Castiels fault in some way.

 

“umm... I guess I should get this over with so we can get the fuck out of here.” Dean took a deep breath and fumbled with his hands.

 

“Look, man, I’d be a shitty mate because I’m not any kind of good. I’m too big to be an omega, too much muscle. Not that smart, I mean I barely got into school here. I’m barely surviving. I can’t stay committed in a relationship for shit.” The whole time Castiel is sitting there purely dumbfounded that his best friend even felt this way. How could he see how amazing he was? Deans mouth was still moving, meaning he was still listing reasons he honestly believed he was a crappy omega.

 

 I make dumb decisions. My scent is even wrong for an omega. I don’t—“.

“Dean shut up.” Castiel stared at his friend mouth gaping.

 

“None of what you said is true.” Castiel turned his entire body towards his best friend. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Deans hands forcing him to also turn his body.

 

“Dean I don’t know what or who made you believe any of that stupidity, but you and they are completely wrong. Dean! You are an amazing, caring, and beautiful person. You have such a wonderful giving personality and that is why you have such close friends that you refer to them as your family. You’re strong and ooze confidence. You claim to be barely hanging on when you and I both know that you are in the top 10% of your class.” Dean was struck mute at Castiels speech. He had no idea that Castiel saw him that way. ‘

 

 

“If anyone here is a shitty mate, it would be me.” Castiel slumped down in his seat. “If you ask my family, there is nothing about me that says ‘alpha’. According to the,m I behave at best like a beta. I’m too considerate and accommodating. I’m soft spoken, I enjoy things Alphas shouldn’t and I hate anything that is overly aggressive. I’d rather read books than go chase after loose omega girls like my brothers. The only person that has even showed some interest in me is clearly a social class robot that only wants me for the status.” Castiel didn’t look up from his rant. He hoped that this was all that their friends requested of them, his scent had soured and everything about him was just depressing.

 

 

“I don’t think that about you.” Dean barely spoke above a whisper.

 

“What?”

 

“I umm...you’re a great guy Cas, really. Forget about what your family said, I think it’s great that you’re not some boring alpha knothead like your brothers. Since when was being kind and actually listening considered a bad thing? Let me tell you if even half the alphas I’ve…” Dean stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the jealousy spike in Castiels scent. “Umm what I mean to say is Cas, whatever omega you end up with is going to be a really lucky girl and they’re going to want you for the right reasons.” Dean wrapped an arm around Castiels shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

 

“It doesn’t matter, the only omega I want could never want me back.” Castiel dropped his head to the bar, muffling his words.

 

Dean stiffened and removed his arm _of course Castiel had his eye on someone._

“They’d be an idiot not to want you, you’re a great guy and you smell amazing, just like the air before a thunderstorm, or right after it rains. So fresh and clean but heady at the same time.” Dean was too lost in his own thought to notice the arousal blossoming in his own scent and the alpha arousal responding.

“Do you truly believe that Dean?” Castiel took a deep breath it was now or never.

“Do you think that someone like you could want me?” The question hung heavy in the air between them.

 

Dean finally made eye contact and was trapped in the alphas sapphire gaze.

 

“Cas… I…me?” Dean was at a loss for words, did Castiel really mean it? His heart couldn’t take it if this was really just a question and nothing was to come of it.

 

“Dean, I’ve loved you for years, but you’ve been so adamant about never having a mate I couldn’t push it. I would rather have you in my life as a friend than risk losing you because I couldn’t control my emotions.” Castiel cupped Deans cheek in his hands.

 

“Please tell me you feel the same.” The hopeful look in Castiels eyes turned to pure joy as Dean smiled. “Yes.”

 

Castiel smashed his lips into Deans in a kiss filled with passion and years of love. The two became lost in themselves, the roadhouse dropping away and only the two of them that mattered. The two began to feverishly undress each other, not bothering to worry about privacy. They had an urgent need. One they’d ignored for far too long.

 

“Dean please tell me this is real, I’ve waited for this for so long.” Castiel sat up on his haunches looking down at Dean. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing. Please let me be yours forever.” Castiel ran his fingers through Deans hair.

 

“Yes, Cas I’ve wanted you since I can remember, now get down here and make your omega happy.” Dean grabbed Cas by the back of his neck pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

 

“Mine”

 

“Yours”

 

 

*$*$*$*$*

“Okay, umm…that went better than I thought it would, let’s go let them out.” Sam stood to leave the office but was stopped by Charlie who pointed at the screen. 

 

“Sam, I suggest unless you want to be mentally scarred for the rest of your life you get real comfortable.” Charlie smirked at the thought of what was finally happening between her friends and cut off the feed.

 

“Way to go Cassie!! Aww, why did you cut it off? It was just getting good.” Gabriel had propped his feet up on the desk and had pulled a back of popcorn magically from the air.

 

“That is not for us to watch. We just need to all be happy that those two idiots are finally together. Good work gentlemen.” Charlie smacked Gabes feet off the desk and settled down on her laptop, they were going to be here for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

After waiting it out for what seemed like hours on end, Charlie spun in the chair eyeing the other two in the room.

 

“So now that we’ve fixed those two, am I going to have to issue a royal decree as the queen for you two?” In her short amount of time with Gabriel and Sam, it was obvious that there were some mutual feelings. Gabriel had true emotion behind all those crass innuendos and jokes. Sam always seemed to watch Gabe when he wasn’t looking, with a pining look in his eye.

 

“Oh come on Charlie, Gabes all jokes and sugar.” Sam was the first to respond while Gabriel seemed to find his fingernails increasingly interesting. “If he really wanted me he would’ve said something by now, you’ve got one couple don’t push your luck.”

Charlie stared at Sam like he was the worlds biggest idiot.

 

“you know what Sam, you’re an idiot. I don’t have the time to orchestrate another shut-in so I’m gonna fix this in a jiffy. Gabriel has done everything except ride you into the sunset.”

 

“—not from lack of trying.” Sam chuckled from his corner. He looked over at the small omega, well, small compared to him anyway. She was right, Gabe constantly flirted, brought him healthy snacks and treats. Not to mention that awesome date he planned for them a while back. Not taking a moment to let himself chicken out again Sam walked over to Gabriel, picked him up and kissed him. _Go big or go home_

 

“So what do you say, Gabe? Think you can give me a chance?”

 

Gabriel was still in shock but his scent broadcasted his joy.

 

“Wooo!!! I’ve got my very own alpha moose!!” Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sams' torso and began bucking his hips as if he was riding a horse with one hand in the air spinning an imaginary lasso.

 

“Keep it down!!! Destiel out there doesn’t know we’re here.” Charlie shushed Gabriel and his antics.

 

“Yea….I haven’t heard anything in a while I’m going to assume its safe, but just in case I’m taking my moose out the back door.” Gabriel grabbed Sam by the hand and all but dragged him out of the room.

 

“Fine I’ll handle the cleanup but you owe me.” Charlie leveled him with a glare.

 

“Anything you desire my queen!” Gabe said over his shoulder.

 

*$*$*$*$*

**_Two weeks later_ **

“So get this, I was talking to Dean and did you know those two idiots still aren’t mated?” Sam was sprawled across the couch with his head in Gabriel's lap.

 

“What do you mean they’re not mated? They sure act that way. Have you been to their apartment? I got drunk and stayed over in _their guest room_. “ Gabe was running one hand through Sams long hair while eating jelly beans with the other.

 

“Yea, apparently they decided to wait. What they’re waiting for, I’m not exactly sure but at least they aren’t just sitting around pining for each other anymore. If I had to deal with that anymore I was going to scream.” If anybody asked Sam would only say that he was sort of paying attention to the baking competition Gabriel had on the screen, but he was being sucked in. “Wait, I thought if you wanted to build something you had to use like gum paste, why is that chick using fondant?” Gabriel just chuckled. “I knew it would pull you in sooner or later Samsquatch.”

 

*$*$*$*$*

Dean slowly opened his eyes reveling in the feeling of being wrapped in the arms of the alpha of his dreams. The last two weeks had felt like a fantasy that he feared he would wake up from. They both admitted their feelings and then Castiel slowly took him apart on the roadhouse floor of all places. Clearly, Castiel was not the innocent and unknowledgeable alpha he’d seemed. He took Dean apart every night, basking in their joint scent and every sound he could pull from his body. The only part to concern him was the fact that Castiel wanted to wait to mate each other. Not getting mated on the roadhouse floor, although it would totally be Deans style, was understandable Castiel deserved something better than that.

 

“I want to talk to my family first Dean. It wouldn’t be right to blindside them with this and my parents are currently out of the country on business. Be patient with me, please. Now that I have you I want to do this the right way.” Castiels deep blue eyes pleaded with him the first night they laid together in _their_ bed.

 

Dean snuggled back trying to get in the last few minutes of rest before the alarms went off for the day.

 

“Mmm, good morning my precious.” Castiel squeezed Deans body closer into his chest.

 

“Your precious? Ha, you sound like Smeagol.” Dean laughed. He looked over his shoulder, Castiel was half awake and no two strands of his hair were in agreement.

 

“I don’t understand that reference.” Cas nuzzled his face into Deans' neck.

 

“Man, how are you friends with me and Charlie and don’t recognize Lord of the Rings? Silly alpha.” Dean started to sit up only to be yanked back down into the bed.

“no, not yet. Just a few more minutes, please.” Castiel mumbled using Deans body to shield his eyes from the sunlight shining in the window.

 

“Todays the day little alpha, I’ve got a final project and you’ve got a phone call to make so that you can make an honest man out of me.

 

Castiel didn’t want to deal with his parents, they were snobby and always had something negative to say about him. He hoped this conversation could be short and to the point. If they decided to attempt to punish him it didn’t matter, he was graduating in a month and had secured a job at a different company than the family business.

 

“Yes, the day I let my parents know I’ve finally got the omega of my dreams and I’m ready to settle down.”

 

Most of these words were said in grumbles as Castiel shuffled out to the kitchen for a cup or an entire pot of coffee.

 

“Do you want me to stick around? I’ve got a little time before I really have to leave.” Dean grabbed a piece of toast and went to get dressed. Normally he’d have bacon and waffles but today he just wasn’t feeling up to it.

 

Castiel sat hovering over his mug, steeling himself for the conversation. If he was lucky they wouldn’t answer and he could just leave a voicemail. It wasn’t like they didn’t know Dean. He knew that Dean just wasn’t the kind of omega they had in mind for him. They wanted him to have a small, quiet, and properly raised female omega that would give him the picture-perfect family. Practically the exact OPPOSITE of Dean.

 

Castiel plopped on the couch cell phone in hand. Nerves causing his hand to shake he dialed the number and prayed no one would answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Mom”

 

“Castiel my baby boy how are you doing?”

 

“Well, mom I’m calling because I wanted to tell you that I found the omega I want to settle down with and I wanted to tell you before you heard it from somewhere else.”

Castiel took a deep breath, the next few minutes would decide his next steps in his career path.

 

“OH!!!! Chuck!!! Cassie has found his omega!!!” Castiel winced as his mother started yelling without taking the phone away from her mouth.

“That's wonderful dear who is she?” He could hear his fathers distracted voice in the background.

 

“Just wait he’s about to tell me”

 

“mom”

“I wonder if shes like me, they say boys marry their mothers you know.”

 

“Mom!”

 

“Oh sorry, dear.”

 

“mom, my omega is Dean.”

Castiels heart started to race. The extended moment of silence made him fear the worst.

 

“eeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!” His mother literally squeaked. “Mom?” This was not what he was expecting, honestly, he wasn’t sure what to expect, it just wasn’t….. _this._

“So… does that mean you’re okay with this?” Castiel was so confused, his mother was typically so reserved and professional. He was not expecting her to have a fangirl moment.

 

“Honey!! It's Dean!! Pay up!! I told you they would get together.” Castiels mother had a small muffled discussion with his father.

 

“Mom, did you and Dad really bet on Dean and I ending up in a relationship?” At this point, Castiel was in shock.

 

“Yes we did dear and I win!! It was so obvious from a young age how much you adored each other, then when you presented I knew it was only a matter of time. We are very happy for you and Dean. I would love to discuss this more but we will see you soon at your graduation. Love you my sweet Castiel.”

 

“Bye mom”

After hanging up Castiel sat on the couch staring at his phone dumbfounded. That was not the mother he’d grown up with, but whatever made her this relaxed and genuine he hoped it never went away.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was floating on air, but you’d never know it just by looking at him. He was headed to the library for a little research on a paper he’d been putting off. It was due in a few days, and he had to get a good grade now that he had a chance with Cas.

_I HAVE A CHANCE!!!!!!!!_

 

Every time he thought about the fact that they were actually together, he could feel those bubbly giggly feelings wash over him as if it were the first time. The only part that seemed to snag his happy omega heart was the fact that he and Cas hadn’t mated. The words of promise were there, and he could smell the adoration and desire in Castiels scent, so what was missing that made Castiel want to wait?

 

Yes by the time the discussion was had he’d made it seem like it was a mutual decision not to rush into anything. His inner omega screamed at him. This was the same grumpy cat alpha he’d been pining after for years. If this is what he wanted, then Dean could give it to him.

 

Dean was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed that he was attracting attention from a certain girl.

“Dean”

“Dean!”

“Huh? Oh um hi?” Dean recognized the girl as being a business major like Cas, but he couldn’t remember her name, its not like they ever hang out together The only times they were even in the same room were because he had accompanied Cas to the helpdesk to burn time between his classes and avoiding classwork he didn’t want to do.

 

“Hannah, my name is Hannah.” She held her hand out waiting for him to reciprocate.

 

“You’re still roommates with Castiel right?”

 

“Umm…Yea, have been for a while now.” Dean was hesitant to reveal the newest revelation in their relationship. This girl was obviously fishing for information, and with as much as she trailed behind Castiel when he worked the helpdesk or did charity work, he could’ve already told her by now. Since Castiel clearly hadn’t told her anything, neither would Dean.

 

“So that means you know what he did over spring break? I’m just asking because I invited him to go with me on a trip…well….and some other friends too. He turned me down, and I know he didn’t stick around for the break cause I did and he wasn’t here. I’m just trying to figure him out. I mean, you’re like his best friend whats his type?” The hopeful look in Hannahs' eyes only made Dean pity her. At first, he was going to be rude and brash telling her to back off, that the alpha was his, but he’s been where she is and he just couldn’t find it within himself to be heartless.

 

“Hannah, Castiel is a stereotypical alpha in that he prefers omegas.” Dean left it at that. Hopefully, that was enough to help her decide on her own to move on.

 

“Only omegas?” Thank goodness she was a beta or else rejection would be flowing from her in waves.

 

“Yea, umm I have a paper I need to get done and turn in so I gotta get going.” Dean reached out and comfortingly rubbed her shoulder. He knew how it felt to accept that your crush wouldn’t want you back.

 

“Oh umm, okay. Good luck with your paper Dean.” Hannah wrapped her arms around herself and shuffled towards her apartment complex.

 

Dean watched he walk off shaking his head, he felt bad but at the same time, he was protective and possessive of their new relationship.

 

When he turned back towards the library the world seemed to spin. It was the first time he’d gotten dizzy lately, but it was far from needing special attention, he’ll just keep it in mind.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

Back home Castiel camped out on the couch while Gabriel used the kitchen for his newest dessert experiment.

“Gabe I think we need to check on mom and dad more.” Castiel was hunched over his laptop looking over the latest spreadsheets for his final reports.

“What makes you say that Cassie? Are they still grilling you about life plans? Or did they not answer your call?” Gabriel couldn’t turn around to face his brother as he stared down the peanut butter fluff cream he was mixing on the stove.

“No, they answered. It just seemed as though mom had been possessed by an actually enjoyable person.”

Gabe took the concoction off the heat. Grabbing a bowl and some organic berries Gabe moved over to the counter top to face his brother.

“I forgot bro its been a while since you went back for a visit. Mom and dad are no longer uptight, stick in the mud people who raised us.” Gabriel finally looked up.

“What happened? Did they have the surgery to have the stick removed from their—"

“Cassie!!!”

“I’m not wrong, and that’s something coming from me.”

“Mom and dad realized after they had an empty next that life was about more than appearance, they got some couples therapy and now they’re actually decent people.” Gabriel walked towards Castiel with a spoon in hand. “Taste this.” He didn’t even wait for a response he just shoved the spoon into Castiels mouth.

“Ga— That is….”

“Heavenly? Divine? The best thing you’ve ever tasted? Come on bro don’t hold out on me, you are the pb&j king.”

“How did you manage to mix so many berries but make each of them keep their distinct flavor?” Castiel was confused yet he wanted more.

“The chef doesn’t reveal his secrets little bro.” Gabriel strolled back in the kitchen with his chest puffed out in pride.

“Gabriel, did you know mom and dad had a bet going about me and Dean?” Castiel had his trademark head tilt.

“Oh, yea they made that bet back when you guys were in high school. It was so obvious to the rest of us but you two were the champ of low self-esteem and king of obliviousness.“ The way Gabriel talked meant that none of what was happening between him and Dean was an unexpected development.

Castiel and Gabriel talked about the new developments in their budding relationships until Dean came back home. Instead of being forced to witness the sickening adorability that was their relationship. Dean talked about his paper and complained that Gabriel used all of the peanut butter and he was having a serious craving for some peanut butter cookies.

Castiel offered to run out and grab some but Dean insisted he’d pick up some on the way back to the apartment from class tomorrow afternoon. Dean thought about mentioning his run-in with Hannah, but he wasn’t going to create a problem where there was none. Cas was his.

They spent the rest of the night watching Marvel movies on Netflix and cuddling in a nest of pillows and blankets on their bed.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

“Yo Sasquatch I’m dropping by with treats I hope you have on pants!!” Gabriel knocked on the door to Sams place holding his new creation. It was made with him in mind.

There was some shuffling on the other side of the door. Gabriel chuckled to himself, he could tell by the sounds that Sam, in fact, _did not_ have on pants.

The door swung open with a shirtless Sam standing there. “Gabe, what are you doing here? Did we have plans?” Sam glanced down at how he was dressed, ran his fingers through his hair trying to be a little more presentable.

“No Sam. I’ve been working on a new treat for the shop and I wanted you to try them and let me know what you think.” Gabriel passed the container to the tall Alpha. Something about the whole gesture warmed Sams' heart, Gabriel went out of his way to cook for Sam, he always had but now…now it meant something. It meant that Gabriel was showing he could take care of the young alpha.

“Thank you, Gabriel, really I appreciate it.” Sam locked eyes with Gabriel hoping that his few words and honest eyes could convey his gratitude in ways his words just weren’t ready to work.

“Would you like to come in? Maybe share one of these treats with me? I bought more dark chocolate hot cocoa and I restocked your supply of Ring Pops.” Sam stepped to the side holding his arm out ready to escort Gabriel inside.

“Oh you big moose, such a gentleman.” Gabriel interlocked their arms and allowed himself to be led to the kitchen area.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it been so long since there was an update. I'm three weeks away from college graduation for my BS so I'm working hard and stressed out about every assignment. I will work on getting on a regular schedule for those of you still with me on this story. I hope you guys do enjoy the update.

When they wake up in the morning, Dean can't help but chuckle at the grumpy growly alpha bumping around in the kitchen. It's not like he’d never seen this, Castiel has never been a morning person. But since the shift in their relationship, moments like this seem to hold new meaning.

“Cas, I made coffee already, there’s a mug next to the pot.” Dean looked up over his laptop. Castiel was about to make a new pot, he must really be out of it to not smell the coffee aroma.

“mmm….coffee…” Castiel hadn’t really even opened his eyes when he sat down next to Dean with a mug clutched in his hands.

Dean had just finished and submitted his very last paper for the semester, he knew that Castiel had one last very important presentation to make for his capstone class this afternoon.

“Big day Cas huh?” Dean bumped shoulders with the alpha now that he finally opened his eyes.

“Yes, Dean. Today will determine whether or not I graduate with honors and if I secure my position in the company of my dreams.” Castiel said it so matter-of-factly that if Dean couldn’t scent him, he’d think Castiel was a robot.

“Wow, no pressure babe. Do you want me to come for support?” If his presence there would make Castiel feel more relaxed and stable Dean would be there front and center. If going to the presentation meant he had to miss one of his classes as well then….Cas didn’t need to worry about that.

“I appreciate the offer, Dean. However, I am aware that you also have a class during that time, a class that you don’t like attending in particular. I will not contribute to your lack of attendance.” It was like Castiel could read Dean like an open book. Who was he kidding, they’d been best friends since….forever, of course Cas could read him.

“You got me Cas, but do you want to meet up after? Maybe go out and celebrate? It’s your last peaceful moments before your family descends on the town for graduation” Castiel stood from the stool and considered Deans proposal. “Sure Dean. We can either go out and celebrate or we can drink to forget. I will see you after my presentation I need to go prepare.” Castiel bent down and kissed Dean on the forehead before getting in the shower.

Dean watched Castiel walk towards the room and shook his head the presentation wasn’t for another few hours. Castiel had been preparing for this presentation all semester there was no way that he could mess it up. They were going to be celebrating tonight at least one reason maybe two. He had some things to do between now and this evening.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

Sam woke up in the morning with a lot on his mind. The last few weeks had been interesting and confusing but a good confusing. After they locked Dean and Castiel in the roadhouse, those two had gotten together but not mated. That he could understand neither wanted to jump in the deep in just yet.

What he hadn’t expected was he was openly dating Gabriel and that small omega was honestly impressing him and showing him new things every day. Dean had taken care of him before but this level of care, doting is the only apt description of what he was experiencing now.

Sam sat up and went to the kitchen for coffee and another one of those treats Gabriel made him last night.

_Fresh Coffee for my moose of a man -G_

Gabriel set the coffee on a timer, perfectly. The coffee was hot and fresh, the pot maybe 5 minutes old.

Sam was sure that after a few dates Gabriel would get tired of someone so much younger and move on. But Gabriel is sticking around, and Sam is somewhat surprised to find that he doesn’t mind at all. Something about the way Gabriel notices and does the little things makes his alpha rumble with joy. He never saw himself as a traditional mate but just the idea of coming home from work to find Gabriel mixing new sugary confections in the kitchen just does something to him.

Maybe a pup or two --- _whoa pups?_

Sam shook his head breaking the fantasy. It's way too soon to be thinking _dreaming_ about those sorts of things. He was still only in college. There was plenty of time for all of that.

Well, for him anyway. Maybe it was time they had a conversation about where this was really headed. Gabriel, being older was on a bit of a time crunch if he wanted pups.

It’s better to have everything out in the open so no one would get hurt in the long run. Sam never thought he would find a possible mate this soon, but he wasn’t mad about it. Something about Gabriel being his polar opposite made them work together so perfectly. Nevermind the fact that Charlie had already gifted them with a couples name.

“ _Here’s to Destiel and Sabriel Bitches!! I need to start a matchmaking service.”_

Charlie toasted them all on their last night out as a group. Dean and Cas just rolled their eyes. Gabriel almost choked he was laughing so hard.

“Charlie, you’re next. We need to find you a lucky lady so you’re not the fifth wheel.”

“Oh please Winchester. I’m a free agent. I enjoy playing the field, in fact, if you’ll excuse me, there is a beautiful lady over there that needs to learn how fiery redheads can be.” Charlie tossed back her shot and winked.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

Dean sat through Castiels practice runs about four times before he sat him down on the couch. Poor alpha was about to give himself an ulcer with all of his stress and worry. The anxious scent put Dean on edge, he had to fix it. The omega within him pushing him to comfort and soothe.

“Don’t worry baby you’ve got this. I just listened to that presentation 4 different times and I’m still intrigued.” Dean pulled Castiel in close and started to pump out as many comforting pheromones as possible. Castiels body slowly went from rigid to lax.

20 minutes later Castiel was laid out across the couch with his head in Deans lap. Dean raked his fingers through his hair, using his nails to scratch at Castiels scalp. Castiel was practically purring by the time he really needed to get dressed and head out the door.

No sooner than Castiel walked out of the door dressed in his suit and lucky trench coat Dean had his phone to his ear.

“Hey, Charlie you busy?... I need your help with something.” Dean hung up the phone and made sure he had his wallet in his favorite jacket and went out the door to wait for Charlie to pick him up.

 

*$*$*$*$*

 

Just as Dean had said, Castiel aced his presentation and had his dream job in the bag. The company rep in attendance told him he could start the week after graduation, and they were excited to have someone of his caliber join the team.

Castiel walked out of the building and sent a text to Dean, he figured Dean would be outside waiting but maybe he was running a little behind.

 

**_Dean: Meet me at home? Can you pick up peanut butter?_ **

**_Cas: Sure, I’ll be there soon_ **

****

Castiel hopped in his car and headed home. Meeting at home first wasn’t a bad idea, he could change out of his suit into something a little more relaxed and he could drop off his presentation materials.

 

Castiel walked in the door and immediately stopped.

 

The smell of Deans amazing steaks wafted into his nose along with garlic potatoes. Castiel put his briefcase down by the door and went straight for the kitchen only to find Dean with headphones on dancing around. Clearly thinking he had a little more time.

 

Castiel snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist making him jump.

 

“Cas!! You’re early! I figured I had a little more time. I wanted to have everything set up before you got back. Why don’t you go change and I’ll plate everything up.”

 

Castel kissed Dean on the cheek and headed for the room. He changed quickly in the hopes he could help Dean in the kitchen.

 

Dressed in a well-worn shirt and jeans with a few holes and barefoot, Cas strolled back out. “Anything I can help with? Castiel was already grabbing plates and silverware.

 

“Just sit your butt down this is a celebration dinner for you and your great presentation”

 

“But Dean you didn’t even ask me how it went. For all you know I flopped and ruined everything.” Castiel didn’t miss the rolling eyes.

 

“we both know you did great and got the job. Now we’re going to celebrate. I also have some good news to celebrate so have a seat and let me be all domestic. It’s a rare occasion so you better enjoy it while you can.” Dean pushed Castiel towards his seat.

 

“So, Dean what’s this good news of yours?” Castiel bit into his steak and could not hold back the moan.

 

“Well, I finished my certification I am officially a certified restoration mechanic, a year ahead of my plan.” Castiel got out of his chair and wrapped Dean in his arms.

 

“Dean I am so proud of you!!!! That’s amazing! Your dream is coming true!”

“Castiel that’s not all, I’ve also got a position at Lafitte Restorations right after graduation!” After adding this little bit Dean found himself being carried towards their bedroom. Castiels scent was radiating pride, love, lust, and _mate._

 

“You are amazing Dean and I’m going to show you just how much.”


	18. Chapter 18

Positions already secured neither of them even gave a thought to final exams. They already were looking to the future. Plus there were more important things to think about, like how long they were going to keep the apartment and when would they finally mate.

 

Dean wasn’t so sure about moving into a house. He loved their apartment, it’s been home for him for the last few years. The idea of leaving behind all of the memories unsettled something within him.

 

Castiel was way too excited to think of anything else. He was already spending his time researching homes instead of coordinating his family for graduation weekend. That responsibility mostly fell to Gabriel because he would actually answer his phone. Castiel couldn’t help but dream of the perfect home for his family. The family that he found himself dreaming about every night. He dreamt of a little girl who looked just like Dean with all of his stubbornness but the purity of heart, sometimes it was a little boy with bright blue eyes filled with curiosity.

 

It didn’t matter what the children looked like, what mattered is that every day it was Dean who would walk through the door and yell “Honey I’m home!!” Castiel couldn’t help but imagine him covered in oil and grease from a hard day at the garage. Deans bright smile directed at him as Dean would saunter over and kiss him. That’s where the dreams always ended.

 

“Hello…earth to Cassie…Hello….” Gabriel was snapping his fingers in front of his brothers face. Castiel snapped back from his daydream. “Oh Gabriel, when did you get here?” Castiel looked over at the clock on the wall. He’d meant to clean the apartment but he’d gotten sidetracked thinking about the future and what could be.

 

“Well, my sickeningly in love bro, I came to let you know that everything is set for graduation. Mom and dad are coming, I’m making your cake and we’re going out to dinner. Our other loving siblings can't make it but they send their regards and knowing them most likely there will be gifts in the mail soon.” Gabriel found his way to the kitchen and proceeded to make a mess under the guise of making lunch for both of them,

 

“Gabriel, can I ask you something?” Castiel walked into the kitchen and leaned back against the counter top. Suddenly the pattern on the floor was extremely interesting and he couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes. ”You just did bro, but sure go ahead.” Gabriel was building a massive sandwich, one that Castiel was sure they’d have to unhinge their jaws to actually eat.

 

“Umm.. do you think it's weird that Dean hasn’t brought up mating since that night at the Roadhouse?” Castiel started shifting on his feet. His nerves wouldn’t let him stay still. There were so many scenarios running through his mind. _Dean didn’t really want him because he wasn’t good enough, Dean was just having fun_ , Castiel was incapable of thinking things just hadn’t had the right time to happen.

 

“You guys haven’t talked about it? I figured you were just waiting for graduation and gonna do some overly adorable sweet stuff like a romantic hotel room and the whole nine yards and whatnot.” Gabriel handed Cas a plate with a sandwich that was considerably smaller than he’d been previously building. “I see that look on your face and I can smell your scent, whatever you’re thinking, stop it.” Gabriel guided Cas to the table so they could sit and eat. “Everybody knows you too are so gone on each other, so you really need to talk about it.”

Gabriel didn’t say anything after that and Castiel was appreciative, he needed time to think. Was Dean waiting for some huge romantic gesture? Would Dean even want something like that? As much as he denies any sentimental moments, Cas knows that Dean loves to watch romantic comedies and always seems to get choked up at the climax when the main character finally confessed their love in some over the top way.

 

The wheels started turning. Castiel had 2 days before graduation so he had to work fast. “Gabriel I need your help with something. Do you think that you can make me a few pies by Saturday? I know that’s in two days..” Gabriel put up his had to silence him. “I got you, bro, any particular flavors or do I get creative freedom here? I see the wheels turning in your head you’ve got a plan.” Gabriel took a moment to think of what ingredients he had at home, luckily he was off from work until Monday and Sam was too busy with school and his internship to feel ignored.

 

“I need you to make Deans favorites.” The plan was formulating in Castiels mind and there was no way Dean could say no. It would be sweet but not overly so. His proposal would fit Dean.

 

“Consider it done baby bro” Gabriel popped up from the table and winked at Cas. He needed to make a trip to the store, some of those fillings required overnight to rest and get to perfect flavor balance.

 

 

                                                                                                   *$*$*$*$*

“What’s up buttercup. You’re sending out all kinds of confusing vibes. So spill” Charlie dropped down into the booth next to Dean who was radiating anxiety and nerves. They’d agreed to meet up for lunch and just hang out. There was so much going on in life, and he didn’t want her to feel like he didn’t care. Charlie was basically like the annoying little sister he didn’t ask for but she’d wormed her way into his heart and he wasn’t letting her go.

“Umm.. not really anything is up Charlie.” Dean bumped shoulders. “I just hadn’t seen you in a little bit, I know I’ve been caught up with my own stuff I figured we could get together and catch up.” Dean had already ordered for the both of them and was glancing around praying for the waiter to come with his burger. If he had food in his mouth then he wouldn’t be able to answer the questions that were no doubt bouncing around in her head.

“Dude I saw you a few days ago, so we both know that excuse is crap. Plus you’re all fidgety meaning there’s something that you want to talk about you just don’t want to be the one to start it. So, I’m gonna say some keywords and we’ll go from there.” Charlie watched Dean do everything to avoid eye contact. Whatever it was, he was most likely freaking out over nothing.

“Hmm.. okay Grades.” Dean barely even showed that he acknowledged her. “I’m great there, might even pull Deans list this semester.”

“Can’t be meeting the family, cause you’ve grown up with Cas so you know the family. What about mating?” Deans scent spiked and he has never been more excited to see a bacon cheeseburger and Charlie's chili cheese fries in his life.

“So we have a winner. I thought you guys already talked about this stuff?” Charlie picked at her fries giving Dean a chance to settle himself before the flood gates opened.

“Okay so yea we sort of did that night at the roadhouse, but we haven’t talked about it since then. I mean yea we agreed that we didn’t want to get mated that night cause well, we just didn’t. The problem is he hasn’t said anything about it since then. I mean don’t get me wrong, neither have I, but I figured with graduation happening and his new job making him have to move closer to the office he’d mention it. Or maybe he really doesn’t want me.” Deans scent turned sour and acidic. “What if I was just like a crush he needed to get out of his system? Now that he’s had me he’s ready to just move on? What if—”

Dean was silenced by Charlie punching him in the arm. “Don’t be stupid, anyone and everyone can see that Cas thinks the sun shines out of your ass.” Charlie pointed at Dean with her fork still covered in chili and cheese. “Anyway who said its gotta be him to bring it up, you clearly haven’t said a word about it to him either.” Dean took a huge bite of his burger so he had time to gather his thoughts. Charlie was right. Dean hadn’t brought it up expecting his dorky alpha to take the lead. Very rarely did Dean believe in traditional roles but this was one of those moments. He didn’t want Castiel to think Dean was trying to hold him back.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking but what I do know is that you’re wrong. So you have a problem how are we going to fix it, Winchester?” Charlie pulled out her cell phone while she gave Dean time to think

**_Red_ ** _:_ _these two are idiots,_

**_Trickster:_ ** _Yea I know, but why specifically this time?_

**_Red:_ ** _it's not enough we get them together, now we gotta get them mated_

**_Trickster:_ ** _don’t you worry you pretty phoenix hair about that. Cassies got a plan ;)_

 

Charlie put her phone away satisfied that all she had to do was calm her friend and any worry he might have.

“Alright, Winchester listen up. I tell you this because I care. You’re being stupid.” Charlie raised a hand to stop Deans protest before it even started.

“You and I are going to spend the day together at my place. I have some of those peanut butter cookies that you’ve been in love with so much lately and we are going to binge watch _The Handmaiden’s Tale_ so you remember how badass people are.” Charlie didn’t leave much room for argument. She hated to see Dean filled with so much doubt and fear, it had to be fixed immediately.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day?!?!

“Is everything all set?” Castiel asked while Gabriel helped him pull off his graduation robe in the back of the field house.

The actual graduation, Castiel went through in a haze. He couldn’t tell you who the guest speaker was, if anybody tripped or if anything crazy happened. He was so focused on what was to come afterward. One moment he did remember was walking across that stage and hearing his parents and Dean cheer despite being told to hold their applause.

“Yup everything is all set ready for you to woo your crazy omega right into bed.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Castiel just to make him laugh. “Relax bro, the hard part is done now you get to have the fun part. I’ll take care of mom and dad. We’ll see you tomorrow hopefully sporting a fresh bite.” Gabriel took the robe and headed off towards the crowds of people.

Castiel went straight for the parking lot. Already waiting for him was Dean leaned against the beauty that was the Impala. “Hey, Mr. Graduate.” Deans smile was so bright and pure it warmed Castiels very soul. “Hello, Dean.” Castiel couldn’t resist he had to kiss those lips before the day started.

“So, are you going to tell me where we are going or am I supposed to just guess?” Dean climbed in the driver seat and started up the car. “Actually, Dean the address is already plugged into the GPS on your phone. So just follow that.” Castiel was excited and nervous. If his plan went right then he would be mated to the omega of his dreams tonight. If not, then Cas would take rejection politely and move on with his life.

The day Castiel planned was a series of stops along the way to their final destination, a small bed and breakfast just outside of town. With every stop Deans nerves slowly began to creep up. His scent was a mix of nervous, excitement and arousal. A combination that was doing many things to Castiel.

First, they stopped at a small diner because a hungry Dean was an angry Dean. There was a small table for two with a single rose and food waiting for them tucked away in the corner.

The next stop they made was at Deans favorite auto shop near the park. Cas had made an appointment to get baby detailed inside and out. Can’t pamper Dean without taking his precious Impala into consideration. They walked hand in hand in the park. Castiel stopped at the local vendor and got them both cotton candy to enjoy.

After the car was done they moved on to the next stop along their journey. A personal tour at a brewery. Dean was all about his beer and whiskey. Castiel at first wasn’t sure about this stop but watching Deans eyes light up at the sight of the gallons of beer lined up he knew he’d made the right choice.

It was getting close to dinner time by now and it was almost time for their last step but first dinner.

They had reservations at a steakhouse Dean had been wanting to try ever since he’d seen it on FoodNetwork months ago.

They were immediately seated and placed their orders.

“Dean before we move on to our last stop. We need to talk. Castiel started to fidget, all of a sudden the speech he’d rehearsed over and over seemed to be erased from his memory. While Castiel struggled to find the words he realized Dean was slowly freaking out. “Dean, whatever you’re thinking or worried about I can reassure you that there’s no reason to worry. I mean unless you don’t…” Castiel couldn’t bring himself to say the words out loud.

“I don’t what Cas? Don’t get me wrong this whole day has been amazing, but I mean it's your graduation we should be doing things for you and I kind of feel selfish for taking you away from your family. We should be doing things you like and I mean….yea” Dean couldn’t quite find the words either. The waitress picked that moment to deliver their steaks. Both men welcomed the meaty aromatic distraction. Dean had though those steaks looked good on tv, it was nothing compared to having one sitting right in front of you.

An uneasy silence settled over the table as they ate their meals.

“Dean this day has been about us. We need to… I mean I… Dean I planned a whole speech but it's evading me right now so I’ll just…Dean, I love you. I have for most of our lives. I know I’m not perfect and I’m probably not exactly the alpha I should be but I know that if you could just give me the chance I would spend the rest of our lives doing everything I possibly could to make sure that you felt loved, protected and happy.”

Dean stared at Castiel in shock, his mouth hanging open. “Castiel what are you trying to say?” His scent hopeful but guarded.

“Dean, I’m trying to say. I’m trying to ask.” Castiel got up from his seat and moved to kneel in front of Deans now pulled out chair. Resting his hands on Deans thighs Castiel looked up with the most love and adoration filled eyes.

“Dean Winchester, would you do me the honor of becoming my mate?” For a second there was complete silence, long enough for Castiel to think he’d be rejected. Just as he went to rise to his feet Dean smashed their lips together with such love and desperation.

“Yes…Yes, Cas…make me yours…” Dean mumbled in between kisses.

If it wasn’t for the eruption of applause from the other guests at the steakhouse, they might have made it happen right then and there.

“We need to get out of here.” Castiel took Dean by the hand and let him back to the car. “Follow the GPS to our last stop.”

When they arrived Dean was still floating on a cloud. Too lost in Cas to pay attention exactly where they were going until Castiel pulled away from him. They were in a bedroom filled with candles and pies.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Pie Cas really? You really know the way to a man's heart.”

Castiel walked up behind him kissing and nibbling at his neck. “ I know my omega, pie is always the right choice.” Castiel stopped for a moment as if frozen in time. “Or would you have preferred something else? I mean I thought about doing rose petals but I figured you wouldn’t like that and I couldn’t remember what your favorite flower was..” Dean turned around and drew Castiel into a kiss to calm his erratic nerves.

“Cas, this is amazing. You are amazing.” Dean locked eyes to ensure that Castiel truly believed and trusted his words. “I love you Castiel now make an honest omega out of me and feed me pie.” Dean pulled Castiel towards the bed slowly stripping him of every piece of clothing.

 

                                                                                                   *$*$*$*$*

 

The next morning everyone met up for brunch. Charlie brought her most recent adventure. A girl named Gilda who seemed to be sticking around longer than the others had. Gabriel and Sam showed up together, both looking a little too cuddly to claim to have spent the night apart.

Becky and Chuck couldn’t have been happier. Their son had graduated, gotten his dream job and if plans went right, he was now mated to the same green-eyed omega that they used to watch him drool over for years. Gabriel was clearly falling in love with Sam. Although he’s not the type of alpha they would have picked for Gabriel, he so quiet. They can see why those two work well together. Sam was the quiet to Gabriels crazy. He anchored him and Gabriel brought excitement into Sams world. All work and no play was no good for anyone. That was something the Novaks knew too well.

“So has anyone heard from the crazy couple yet?” Gabriel was the first to break the silence.” Everyone looked around holding back chuckles. Everybody knew what was happening.

“Well, we didn’t get any calls from a heartbroken alpha so we all know how it went, Gabe.” Charlie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Here they come.” Charlie pointed her glass in the direction of the door.

Dean and Castiel walked in holding hands with eyes only for each other.

“Umm guys, I don’t see any bites. Do you?” Sam, of course, had to ask the practical questions. He was slightly concerned that maybe things hadn’t quite worked out the way everyone was assuming, but his brother looked so happy, so in love.

“who says they have to bite on the neck Moose?” Gabriel loved when he could make his boyfriend blush. Sam was so sweet and still innocent in some ways.

The couple in question sat down still so lost in each other they hadn’t acknowledged anyone else at the table.

Becky not so subtly cleared her throat. “Boys should I be led to believe that there are congratulations in order this morning?” Becky picked up her mimosa glass for a toast.

“I’m going to make a toast. To Castiel and Dean the newly mated couple. May they have many gorgeous grandbabies for me to spoil.” Chuck couldn’t help but groan.

“Becky…”

“Well,… Mr. Novak shes not wrong. Whatever pups they have will be gorgeous. They both look like models. And the way they’re COMPLETELY IGNORING THE REST OF US I doubt it’ll be too long before Gabe and I have to plan a baby shower.” The rest of the table broke into laughter finally startling the couple out of their little bubble.

“What's so funny?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

“Oh nothing, dear. We are all just happy for the two of you getting together.” Becky wrapped an arm around Castiels shoulder giving him a kiss on his temple.

“So I’m hungry, who’s ready to order?” Dean snatched up the menu from his place setting.

Sam chuckled “Same old Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need comments, critiques and kudos to feed my inspiration monster!!! Anything you have to say is appreciated!!


End file.
